James Sirius Potter and the Muggle-Born Attacks
by CBlack19
Summary: James Sirius Potter is ready for his sixth year. Muggle-borns are being attacked and are disappearing. There's a New Year's Ball this year, can it go by without chaos? Can James manage to asked out his crush, Amelia Scamander before everything goes wrong? Only M because I'm paranoid. No smut.
1. A Bit of Disappointment

James ran his hand through his always-messy red hair and observed himself in the mirror. _That should do._ He thought.

Everything was set. His trunk was in the car his dad had recently learned to drive, everyone was dressed in Muggle clothes, and James, Albus and Lily were ready for Hogwarts. Okay, maybe Lily wasn't all that ready. It was her first year and she was nervous as hell. She was afraid her smarts would end her up in Ravenclaw.

Albus, on the other hand was starting his third year and looked forward to all the Hogsmede visits after all James had told him. He was so excited to be able to spend his savings on sweets from Honeydukes, butterbears from The Three Broomsticks, and even buy stuff from Zonko's and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Now James wasn't new to anything. He'd been sorted. He's been to Hogsmede. He's even done his O.W.L.s. All he was looking forward to this year was finally making a move for his best friend, Amelia Scamander. The sixth and seventh years were having a New Year's Ball this holiday, and James had finally summoned all his Gryffindor courage to ask her to go with him when the time comes.

He grinned as he walked out into the hall. "Well someone's looking cheery today." James jumped. He turned around only to realize it was his grandfather, who bore the same name, speaking from the picture that hung in the hallway.

"Goodness," James mumbled. "You scared me." The other James grinned.

"Can't blame a guy for wondering why you're so happy," James's grandfather said.

"I can't believe you want our grandson to be sad!" his grandmother, Lily said from inside the picture. The two other men in the picture laughed.

"What day is it today?" Remus Lupin asked.

"September first," James replied. He always felt weird talking to the four young people in the picture who were supposed to be his grandparents yet they were twenty two in the picture.

"Aha! First day at Hogwarts," Sirius Black said.

"Yup. I better get going," James said. All four people in the picture waved at him, and he made his way downstairs.

His mother made sure everything was set, and they left to King's Cross.

* * *

James kissed his parents goodbye and started looking through the compartment windows for his friends. Finally, he found them, and his jaw almost touched the floor when he saw that Amelia lay on one of the four benches in the compartment, her head on his other best friend, Fred Weasley's lap. The entire group was laughing.

He sighed and opened the door. "James!" Amelia called out. She immediately got up and ran over to hug him. "I missed you _so _much. I saved you a seat." She led him over to where she was lying moments before, and they both sat down.

"So what news does our trio of troublemakers have?" Alice Longbottom asked, looking at James, Amelia and Fred who were seated together.

"I don't even want to know," Teddy Lupin, who was a year older than the rest of them, said.

"Just because you're Head Boy, Ted doesn't mean you're going to give us detentions," Fred pointed out. Ted's hair changed from blonde to green as he sighed.

"Teddy! You just reminded me to change back," Amelia said and her hair turned into a sky blue color. "I don't get why I have to 'normal' hair around Muggles." Even though both her parents couldn't morph, Amelia was born with the ability.

"So guys, tell us about what you bought from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes this summer," Frankie Longbottom, Alice's twin brother asked the trio.

"Almost the whole store!" Amelia exclaimed. "I made sure I got extra Puking Pastiles for History of Magic."

At this moment, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo entered the compartment. "Sorry to interrupt. We just couldn't find an empty compartment," Albus explained.

"When did we ever tell you that you can't sit with us?" Victoire asked with a smile.

Amelia turned her attention back to James. "I can't believe you didn't come with Fred and me to Diagon Alley. We had so much fun, and Fred's dad gave us a bunch of blue prints of jokes he was planning to make with his twin brother but never got the chance to so we can continue them!" James forced a smile. _Oh, sure. I'm glad you and Fred had a great time, but would you at least not start with Fred this, Fred that? _James thought bitterly.

Even with all the bitter thoughts in his head, James smiled a genuine one when he remembered what he found the other day. "Guys," he whispered so that only Fred and Amelia could hear. "I found a guide to make a Marauder's Map in my dad's office. We can make plenty of those like the one we have!" Amelia gasped.

"We're in for a great year," Fred said with a grin.


	2. The Best Prank Ever

Halfway through the ride to Hogwarts, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander, Amelia's brothers who like Alice and Frankie, were twins entered the compartment.

"Ames, mom and dad forgot to tell you that they're going to be in Brazil until March. They're searching for some type of magical creature again," Lysander informed his sister, who was a year younger than him. Lorcan sighed and so did Amelia. It was the price of being Luna and Rolf Scamander's daughter.

"Well, that means Christmas at Hogwarts again," she said. Her friends looked at her sympathetically. Most of them came from the Weasley-Potter clan, and their parents never traveled around the world looking for new magical creatures. "At least Mom has given up looking for Crumple-Horned whatever." Lysander had a weird expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but retreated.

"This was our news," Lorcan said. He waved and disappeared with Lysander. They were shortly followed outside by Teddy who was Head Boy, and Victoire who was a Prefect so they can patrol the corridors.

Molly, Alice, Dominique and Lucy were discussing random gossip while Frank, was half-asleep. Hugo, Albus, Rose and Lily were playing Exploding Snap. James and Fred were going over blueprints for a few jokes while Amelia seemed dazed.

"Amelia!" Fred called out and snapped her out of it.

"Huh? What?" she asked suddenly.

"You never miss out on plans for pranks. What's going on in here?" Fred asked her and tapped the side of her head. James chuckled. She shrugged and pulled out a book.

"You're _reading_?" James asked, shocked.

"Shh," Amelia silenced him and lowered her voice so only he and Fred can hear. "I'm going to become an Animangus." The two boys gasped.

"No way!"

"I already talked to Headmistress McGonagall. You know how she's a cat. She told me she'd help me achieve my goal if I don't use it at Hogwarts."

"No one is more jealous than I am right now!" Fred exclaimed.

"About that…" Amelia started. Both boys looked at her with curiosity. "I told her that you two might want to learn with me too." Fred and James jumped up from their seats, causing Molly to laugh.

"I love you!" Fred exclaimed and gave her a huge hug. James's smile faded a little. Even though he knew that Fred didn't really mean it, he couldn't help but feel jealous. What if Fred beat him to ask her to the New Year's Ball?

After Fred and Amelia broke apart from the hug, James hesitated, but eventually hugged her too.

"I still can't believe you did it, Ames," James said as he pulled away.

"That will help us a lot in disguise when we become Aurors!" Fred exclaimed. "We have to tell Uncle Harry!"

Amelia pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill and started writing.

_Mr. Harry Potter, _

_Ms. Winghead would like to inform you about the new step towards becoming an Auror by learning to transform to an Animangus. _

_Mr. Pawfoot would like to say that Ms. Winghead isn't lying. _

_Mr. Hopspaw would like to question why Mr. Pawfoot and Ms. Winghead are speaking like the original Marauders._

_Ms. Winghead would like to punch Mr. Hopspaw in the face and remind him we are the Third Generation Marauders. _

_Mr. Pawfoot is amused. _

_Mr. Hopspaw warns Mr. Pawfoot._

_Ms. Winghead thinks Messrs. Pawfoot and Hopspaw are idiots. _

_Mr. Pawfoot is offended._

_Ms. Winghead is victorious. _

_Mr. Hopspaw says goodbye. _

_-The Third Generation Marauders_

"Dad will find this amusing," James commented as he tied the letter to the leg of Wighed, his owl which Lily Luna named after his dad's old owl, Hedwig.

"We're starting to speak like The Marauder's Map," Fred said.

"Which is a good sign," Amelia pointed out.

"Which brings us back to the plan I cooked up this summer, to make new maps just for us," James said and both, Fred and Amelia nodded.

"Guys we have to put our robes on. We're five minutes away from Hogwarts," Dominique told them.

The Sorting Hat's song finished and Professor Longbottom started reading the names. "Why, oh, why does my dad have to teach here?" Alice complained.

"Alcoyo, Amber." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Boot, Sylvie." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Sam." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Isn't that Mr Dennis's son?" Fred whispered at the Gryffindor table. James nodded.

"Crabbe, Mike." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Finnigan, Liam." "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone on the Gryffindor table cheered for their first addition.

"Henderson, Emily." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Jinerfy, Jane." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Jordan, Tim." "GRYFFINDOR!"

Again, everyone cheered.

"Potter, Lily."

Everyone crossed their fingers under the table. The Sorting Hat was taking a while deciding.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It was the loudest cheer of all. Lily Luna made her way to the Gryffindor table. "Lily!" James exclaimed. "Now you don't have to worry about me being embarrassed that you're my sister!" Lily rolled her eyes and watched the Sorting progress until "Weasley, Hugo" was called.

The Hat took about as much time for Hugo as it did for Lily until it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Settle down, everyone," McGonagall called out and the Hall silenced at once. "Let me welcome you all to the new year at Hogwarts. Before I go over anything else, my tribute to Albus Dumbledore will be to allow the eating to take place first."

Fred took his as his cue. He grabbed his wand under the table and whispered, "_Nox."_ Immediately, the Great Hall was pitch dark, and a lot of confused murmurs rose. James and Amelia crawled onto the floor. Amelia prepared the bags, and James set off the fireworks.

Fireworks swirled in the air everywhere and wrote a huge "WELCOME TO A NEW HOGWARTS YEAR" in the middle of the hall. James worked the different kinds of fireworks his Uncle George sent him. Fred shot sparks everywhere. He transfigured all the goblets to bottles of Butterbear. Meanwhile, Amelia controlled little bags that contained various Honeydukes sweets and made them fly everywhere and fall into each student's hands.

After everything was almost done, the trio prepared for the grand finale. Still hidden, they drew the word "HOGWARTS" in the air along with the House crests, and ended it with writing "From" and drawing an owl, a Labrador, and a rabbit which was their signature.

The trio crept back to their seats and Fred activated the lights again. At once, the students were looking in the bags they received. James looked up at the teachers' table. They were smiling and discussing what they just saw. Even McGonagall was smiling.

Their Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Chamerlain was smiling at Amelia, James, and Fred. He had seen that their Patronuses were an owl, a Labrador, and a rabbit before.

Aberforth Dumbledore, who now taught Transfiguration followed Professor Chamberlain's gaze. Aha. Fred Weasley had changed those goblets into Butterbear. He was the best at the subject.

Amelia leans closer to James and whispered, "We were great." He smiles at her.

"I can't wait till the next one."


	3. The Lightning Bolt

Slowly, everyone went to their common rooms. Teddy was in a corner with Victoire, Molly and Alice were sitting with Evan Wood, Albus was introducing Lily to everyone, Dominique and Lucy were giggling while watching some guy, and Frank was nowhere to be seen as Amelia, James and Fred entered the common room. Roxanne, who was sitting with Dominique and Lucy but not participating in the giggling, immediately got up from her seat and walked over to the trio.

"Amelia, can I talk to you?" she asked. Amelia arched an eyebrow. Sure, she was friends with her like she was with all the other Weasleys, but that was when they were in groups. What would Roxanne want to talk to Amelia about?

"I'll be right back guys," Amelia told James and Fred, who shared the curiosity and followed Roxanne to a quiet corner of the common room.

"What was that about?" Fred asked James.

"Really… What would your sister want with her?" James asked him in return. _Is Roxanne trying to set her up with Fred?_

"Amelia, I need your advice," Raxanne said. Amelia nodded.

"Sure. Anything," Amelia replied.

"There's this guy-

"Wait, isn't Victoire the queen when it comes to this stuff?" Amelia interrupted.

"I know but I think you're able to help me more than Victoire. He's in seventh year," Roxanne began. Amelia nodded for her to continue. _She can't possibly have a crush on Teddy, can she?_ "So there's a two year difference. I don't think he sees me as anything more than a little girl. The only times I've been alone with him, were last year in the library. You know how I practically live there and apparently, he does too." _Okay, that sounds like Teddy._ Amelia thought.

"Go on."

"And I couldn't get him out of my head all summer. He's really good-looking and I'm sure many older, prettier girls like him."

"I'm sorry if I'm missing something, but Victoire is still better at this than me," Amelia explained.

"No she's not because," Roxanne said and sighed. "Because it's Lorcan."

Amelia had not been expecting that. Half the seventh year girls were crushing on _Lysander_. That's without including the ambitious younger girls. But that was Lysander, not Lorcan. He's the one to show off his abs and muscles at Quidditch practices or matches, not Lorcan. He's the one to go around snogging whoever's in sight, not Lorcan. Lorcan was quiet. He loved the library. That's probably why he's in Ravenclaw. Even though Lysander is too, Lorcan fits in more. Lorcan was a Prefect and had his sights on being Head Boy if only Teddy didn't take that spot.

"Please don't freak out," Roxanne pleaded. Amelia could see Fred and James looking their way through the corner of her eye.

"I won't. You're the perfect match for him. I'll tell you what. I'll drop hints and talk to Lysander. Lysander is a much better match maker and I'll make sure to tell him to be subtle," Amelia said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Roxanne exclaimed and hugged her. Amelia chuckled.

"What did my sister want?" Fred asked Amelia as she helped him unpack his trunk. The boys were used to Amelia in their dormitory. It was normal for them.

"Don't tell anyone, but you wouldn't believe who she's crushing on!" Amelia exclaimed. They were alone. Fred and James's roommates, Frank and Evan were still in the common room.

"Who?" James asked as he stuffed a few books under his bed like he usually did.

"Lorcan," Amelia said. James laughed but Fred frowned.

"He's two years older," he said.

"Come on, bro," James said. "Leave your sister alone."

"James is right, Fred," Amelia said as she took out Fred's new broom. "James, close your eyes." He did as told. "Open." He looked at the broom in her hands.

"It's the Lightning Bolt. The newest, slickest broom," Fred said, looking lovingly at it.

"You know how Fred and I went to Diagon Alley together? We both bought one!" James fought the urge to groan. Amelia and Fred went to Diagon Alley together and bought brooms together. Wasn't that just splendid?

"And," Amelia began. "Because you're the most awesome friend ever…" _I've just been friend-zoned. Great! _James thought.

"We got you one too!" Fred shouted. James was speechless.

"_Accio James's new broom,"_ Amelia said and a new amazing broom zoomed through the window into her hand. She handed it to James.

"James, meet your new wife!" Fred exclaimed.

"But… it's not even my birthday," James said.

"Who cares?" Amelia asked.

"Seriously, you guys are the best," James said, setting the broom on his bed and pulling his best friends in a tight embrace.

"The gifts did hurt our Gringotts vault a bit so your birthday gifts in October won't be of high standard," Fred explained.

"I don't care if you never get me another gift in your life. This is the best!" Wighead, the owl, hooted.

"And guys, I want to give you both something," Amelia said and handed them each a galleon. "These are fake galleons. My mom taught me how to do them. She said our parents used them for Dumbledore's Army. We can communicate through them."

"We can use those while you're in Ancient Runes and we're in Divination," James pointed out.

"This is it. We're back at Hogwarts," Fred said and all three sixth years smiled. They were back, and no later than tomorrow would they start pranking and causing mischief again.


	4. The Love Potion

The next morning while Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor house, was passing out the schedules, he didn't give any to James, Amelia and Fred.

"Headmistress McGonagall wants to see Ms. Scamander concerning your schedules before your next class which is Potions," he said. James, Amelia, and Fred nodded. They also noticed that McGonagall got up from her seat early and went to her office.

"I'll meet you down in the dungeons when I'm done," Amelia said and got up, ruffling both Fred and James's hair as she went.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Amelia asked as she entered, even though she knew the answer.

"Sit down," Headmistess McGonagall gestured toward an empty chair across her desk. After nodding at the portraits of both, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, Amelia sat down.

"Of course you recall our conversation last year, Miss Scamander?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor," Amelia replied.

"And you have talked to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes. I told them on the way here. I already bought at few books about our subject at Flourish and Blotts," Amelia explained.

"Very well. All three of you will have private classes with me. I've edited your schedules myself," McGonagall said. "But may I ask what your Patronuses are?"

"Mine's an owl, James's Patronus is a Labrador, and Fred's is a rabbit."

"And I'm sure all of you are really setting your sights on becoming Aurors?"

"We're taking this very seriously. As you know, Professor, Aurors require high marks in lots of subjects and Potions is one of them. I'm sure you know James hasn't got the best mark in the subject, and last year, during our owls, Fred and I tutored him as much as we could till he got an E." Severus Snape's portrait mumbled something.

"Minerva," Professor Dumbledore's portrait said. "May I ask what is going on?"

"Well, Amelia Scamander, James Sirius Potter (Snape groaned at the name), and Fred Weasley II are setting their sights on becoming Aurors. Miss Scamander, already being great at disguise since she's a metamorphmagus, is planning on becoming a registered Animangus along with the two," McGonagall explained. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I'm very impressed," he said. "And you're sure you can do it?"

"Sir, you know how Dementors have been locked up ever since the second wizarding war. Apparently, there were still few on the loose and James, Fred and I encountered them at the end of our first year," Amelia said. McGonagall actually smiled.

"They produced perfect Patronuses in their first year," the Headmistress added. "Any students with this kind of magic and top marks in Defense, have the full right to become Aurors. Becoming Animangi will not be hard at all. All three achieved an O in their O. under Professor Aberforth Dumbledore, and your brother, Albus speaks very highly of them, especially Fred Weasley."

"I wish you all my luck then," Dumbledore said. "And if I may ask, have you ever encountered anything that you had to use Defense against other than the Dementors?"

"Well, after our third year, my mom and dad took all three of us with them on a trip to discover Nargles in the mountains. We met a troll when we weren't with the adults and we used Uncle Ron's method. He told us about using Wingardium Leviosa. We've had a few detentions in the Forbidden Forest, but nothing too special." Amelia was a bit ashamed to say the last part in front of Dumbledore. He, however, was smiling.

"True Gryffindor bravery," he said, his eyes twinkling. McGonagall handed Amelia the three schedules and she made her way down to the dungeons for Potions with the Slytherins.

She wasn't late. The students stood outside Professor Slughorn's class. "Ooh, Potter! Weasley! Here comes the girlfriend you have to share because no one likes you!" Jackson Flint, the dumb Slytherin yelled. Amelia rolled her eyes and strolled over to where they were standing, their hands firmly gripped their wands. "Ignore the dumb bloke," she whispered. She's used to this. For the past six years, she's been called James or Fred or sometimes both's girlfriend. She learned to ignore them in her third year.

Once Professor Slughorn let the class in, Fred disappeared from sight and paired up with Alice Longbottom. James and Amelia exchanged confused glances, shrugged, and paired up with each other.

"Class today we are going to brew a potion that might not seem so dangerous to you," Professor Slughorn began. "The Love Potion. It may seem as a harmless potion that will only get the other person to love you, but it's not because love isn't simply made by magic. Love is one of the few things that magic can't produce. This potion creates an obsession with the other person. Begin."

"That's the potion Voldemort's mom used to make his dad fall in love with him," James whispered to Amelia. She nodded and they each began to work on separate potions.

A little while later, Amelia looked at James who was seconds away from adding an ingredient. "Wait, James! Crush them. Don't cut them." He did as he was told and added the ingredients.

When Professor Slughorn told them to stop, James (with a little help from Amelia) was done and so was she.

"Aha! James, boy, tell us what's the third thing you smell." _Okay, the sea was the first thing. The quidditch pitch was the second. Here comes the third. Strawberries. There was no way I'm telling the whole class I smelt Amelia's perfume. No way. _

"I smell roses," James lied and Amelia caught herself mid-sigh.

"And you, Amelia?" Professor Slughorn asked.

She leaned closer to smell the potion. _Hmm, mom's cheesecake, the quidditch pitch, and… mint. It can't be! I can't possibly smell James! He's my best friend! But now that I think about it… he is good looking and a great quidditch player… What am I thinking?! He's my best friend and he didn't even smell me! I have absolutely no right to smell him._ Amelia swallowed.

"Mint," she said. She looked at her hands like they were the most important thing in the world. She could feel James's gaze on her as Professor Slughorn continued asking students of what they smell.

For the rest of the session, she avoided James as much as she could, feeling guilty because she was supposed to help him in potions. As soon as class was over, Victoire dragged her all the way to Gryffindor Tower and up to their dormitory.

"Explain yourself," she said (almost sounding like McGonagall). Amelia rummaged through her trunk for her Ancient Runes book.

"I've got nothing to explain," she said, not looking Victoire in the eye.

"YOU'VE SMELT JAMES! HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU HAVE NOTHING TO EXPLAIN?" Molly bellowed as she entered the dormitory with Alice.

"It must have been a mistake," Amelia shrugged, still not looking anyone in the eye.

"A MISTAKE?" Molly shrieked. Amelia groaned.

"I don't fancy James, ok?" she yelled, grabbed her books and left the dormitory. No sooner than she left Gryffindor tower, she saw a fuming Lysander. _Oh come on!_ She thought.

"Is it true?" he asked her.

"No it's not! I thought you were the only one who had half a brain to realize that!" she exclaimed. She always got along with Lysander best. He was always the one who understood her when no one else did. He sighed.

"Okay, okay. I don't believe any of it," he said and Amelia smiled in spite of herself.

She made it to her Ancient Runes class, the only class that Fred, Victoire, Molly, Alice and _James_ didn't take with her. They all took Divination instead.

"Hey," she said as she sat down next to Evan Wood, the only other Gyffindor in this class.

"Hey," he answered her. "I heard."

"You better not believe it," she said.

"I was in the class though," he said with a smirk. Amelia sighed with defeat.

"I lied to Professor Slughorn," she explained. "I said I was smelling mint because I didn't want anyone knowing what I smelt." Evan nodded.

"So who did you smell?" he asked her.

"Y-you," she said in a pretend shy way. Maybe if the word spread that she liked Evan, she could look at Fred and James the same way she did yesterday. Then, Amelia realized that Evan was smiling at her.

"Do you have a free period after lunch?" he asked her. She nodded. "How about you come meet me for a date next to the Black Lake?" Amelia forced a smile.

"Sure."


	5. Two People

Amelia made her way to Gryffindor table and sat down beside Fred who was seated next to James like nothing had happened.

"Ugh, Ancient Runes was exhausting! How was Divination?" she asked them casually. James felt relieved there was no awkwardness.

"Trelawney was at it again. She said Frank's getting married before this school year ends," James told her and the trio burst out laughing.

"Ancient Runes was boring as hell!" Amelia exclaimed and looked at the Ravenclaw table where Lysander was snogging someone. She rolled her eyes.

"So we've got private lessons with McGonagall after our free period?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," James said. "I was thinking maybe we'd go look for books about becoming Animangi in the Room of Requirement."

"That's a great idea!" Fred exclaimed.

"Sorry guys. I'll have to pass," Amelia said.

"Why?" Fred questioned.

"I've got a date with Evan Wood at the Black Lake right now," Amelia said and shrugged.

"I thought you smelt James," Fred said with a confused look. Amelia forced the best laugh she can produce.

"James is my best friend!" she said as if he wasn't there. "I lied, you idiot!"

"Seriously, Fred, don't you know our Ames? Would you really believe that she would be crushing on _me?_" James asked. _I don't know why, but this statement hurt me a bit_. Amelia thought.

"Hey, Amelia. Ready for our date?" Evan appeared and asked.

"Yup," she said with a smile and followed him towards the Black Lake. James noticed Victoire getting up with Teddy. He immediately rushed out of his seat.

"One second, Teddy," he said and dragged her away into an empty classroom.

"Why didn't you tell me Amelia was going out with that big bloke Evan Wood?!" James, who had been holding this ever since he found out, exploded. Victoire raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she asked him. "Please don't tell me you fancy her. The world just doesn't work that way."

"I don't!" he cried. "Did you know she was going out with that git?"

"Don't kill me, dear cousin, but I didn't know. I thought she smelled you in that potion."

"She says she lied so no one knows she's crushing on Evan."

"What person would lie about what they smelt in a Love Potion?" Victoire asked before leaving James with his thoughts of _I would._

Down at the Black Lake, Evan Wood was cracking lame jokes and Amelia was forcing herself to laugh. Her twin brothers, Lysander and Lorcan were watching them from a safe distance, obviously feeling protective of their little sister.

Eventually, the free period finished and Evan and Amelia got up. "We should do it again," he said.

"Sure," she replied with a forced smile.

She didn't know what was happening until Evan pressed his lips to hers. Even though Amelia's hair turned pink, she didn't melt into the kiss like she was supposed to.

It didn't feel right. Their lips weren't in sync. Once they broke apart, Evan looked down and said, "I've got Arithmancy. I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye," Amelia said and watched him sprint towards the castle. She grabbed her bag and started making her way towards the castle but was stopped by her brothers.

"Break up with him," Lysander said.

"Excuse me?" she asked him.

"Come on, sis. You obviously don't like him. I don't need quarter of a brain to know," Lorcan said. She raised an eyebrow.

"You were twitching while kissing him. You wanted to get away," Lysander explained.

"Last time I checked," Amelia said and changed her hair to purple. "You couldn't read minds."

"But I've kissed more girls than you could count and I definitely know when a girl doesn't want to kiss someone," Lysander said.

"Break up with him," Lorcan added.

"I do what I want," Amelia said. "And I want to date him."

"Sis," Lysander began.

"Don't 'sis' me!" Amelia exclaimed and walked towards the castle.

She met Fred and a frowning James outside McGonagall's office. "Is it true?" Fred asked when he saw her. He had an amused grin. "Some first years who had Care of Magical Creatures by the Black Lake saw you snogging Wood." Amelia nodded and Fred burst out laughing whereas James's frown deepened.

After their lesson with McGonagall, James, Fred and Amelia went to the common room where Evan decided to talk to Amelia for a few minutes.

"Look I want you to do something for me. Now that you're my girlfriend and everything, would you mind not spending much time with Potter and Weasley?" Seeing the confused look on Amelia's face, he continued, "I mean, isn't it better if you hung out with girls more. I'm your _boyfriend_. I think you should listen to me."

"I don't give a hippogriff about who you are! Yes, I would mind for your information!" Amelia yelled and the whole common room turned to stare. "You have absolutely no right to tell me who to hang out with!"

"What did I get myself into?" he mumbled as he stormed up to his dormitory.

Amelia groaned and went back and sat down next to James and Fred. "This is the worst first day of Hogwarts ever!" she exclaimed and let out a sigh. "Can you believe that prat wouldn't let me hand out with you guys?"

"That's what it was about?" Fred asked. Amelia nodded.

"You're better off without that bloke anyway," James said and Amelia couldn't help but notice how cool his messy red hair was. _Oh snap out of it, Amelia! He doesn't like you!_

"Fred!" Alice called from across the room and he scurried over to where she was, leaving Amelia with James.

"Come on," James said. "Don't be too sad. It wasn't worth smelling him in the first place." Amelia looked at the fire in the common room.

"It's just that I didn't smell Evan," she said, not removing her eyes from the fire, and just like in potions, she could feel James's gaze on her. Nevertheless, she didn't turn around.

She felt James touch her arm. "I have a way to cheer you up," he said and pulled her. She followed him to the great hall where the Slytherin table had been painted scarlet and gold.

"You're the most awesome prankster ever, Pawfoot," Amelia said.

"Which reminds me, we better get started on our map, shouldn't we?" James offered. Amelia quickly forgot all the drama and followed him back to Gryffindor tower and up to the boys' dormitory to get the instructions on how to make one. They met Evan, who was leaving, at the door of the dormitory and he yelled over his shoulder, "Shagging Scamander in our dorm, Potter?"

"Don't make me hex you," Amelia threatened and walked over to James's trunk when Evan left. She pulled out the scroll of parchment and read what they were supposed to do.

James and Amelia spent hours working on their Marauders 3rd Generation Map. It wasn't until Frank and Fred came up to the dormitory did she leave.

As soon as Amelia entered the dormitory, Alice said, "Evan came down and started spreading that James was shagging you in their dorm."

"We didn't believe him," Victoire quickly added.

"James and I were working on a project," Amelia said and collapsed on her four-poster bed. Then a thought struck her. "He didn't say that to the Slytherins, did he?"

"Every single one of them," Molly said and the girls looked at her sympathetically.

"And you actually smelled _him_ in the love potion?" Victoire asked.

"Okay girls, I won't lie anymore," Amelia said. "I didn't smell him. I used him as a cover up for smelling James."

"I knew it!" Victoire said excitedly. "So you do fancy him."

"I don't. I mean I know I don't. But ever since I saw him again on the train yesterday… I don't know," Amelia said and groaned. "It's like I'm two people. Sometimes I think 'Why not?' and then I go like 'No way. He's your best friend.' Seriously, it's like there are two people!"

"And those two people happen to be your heart and mind," Victoire said.


	6. The New Professor

A hundred or so owls flew into the great hall the next morning. Two owls that were carrying a package landed in front of James. Identical pairs also delivered the same packages to Amelia and Fred from Flourish and Blotts.

"Our Animagi books!" Fred whispered.

"Yeah, McGonagall ordered them for us," James said. "We better hide them."

They made their way to McGonagall's office right after their double Transfiguration. "Enter," she said after they knocked.

"We got our books, Professor," Amelia said.

"Very well. Have a seat," McGonagall said. "I saw that you three are pretty good with your nonverbal spells last session, so we're going to leave that. I want you to practice wandless transfiguration. I already told Professor Dumbledore –not you Albus- and he's going to start on human transfiguration early. The time you'll be able to go to the Ministry for your registration, I don't know. It depends on how much effort you put into this and how fast you learn wandless and human transfiguration." They all nodded. Fred was focused on a quill that was lying on McGonagall's desk. Everyone jumped when in changed into a muggle pencil.

McGonagall stared at what used to be her quill. "That was very impressive Mr Weasley. Aberforth wasn't kidding."

"Minerva," Dumbledore's portrait said. "You and I both know Aberforth isn't someone who kids."

"Even I find that impressive," Snape said. Fred grinned.

Throughout the lesson, Fred impressed greatly for he had mastered wandless transfiguration during the summer. James and Amelia tried over and over again and managed to transfigure quills to pencils just like Fred.

"That was the best lesson ever!" Amelia said as the trio went down to the dungeons for Potions with the Slytherins.

"I'm positive we going to be done by Christmas," Fred said.

"YOU are going to be for sure," James said and Amelia nodded. Their conversation ended when Alice caught up with them and took Fred away.

James and Amelia walked to class and waited outside with everyone. Jackson Flint was having a conversation with his friends, but when he spotted James and Amelia, he raised his voice so that they can hear him, "You know, I was thinking of telling McGonagall to charm the dorms. We don't want people shagging there. Bet that ruins your plans, eh Potter?"

Before James could retort, Amelia shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _trapping Jackson in a full body bind.

"Miss Scamander! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Slughorn yelled. "I'm taking you to your head of house. You too, Potter."

Slughorn walked them to Professor Longbottom's office. "They used the Full Body-bind on Jackson Flint. I'm leaving you to deal with your students." And he left. Professor Longbottom sighed.

"Explain," he said and James and Amelia sat down.

"Professor, he said he was going to tell McGonagall to charm the dorms so people wouldn't you know and asked if that would mess up our plans! I had no choice," Amelia explained. She waited to see an infuriated Professor Longbottom, but he just laughed.

"You two will serve detention with Hagrid," he said with a wink, knowing they loved serving detentions with Hagrid. "And I'll write to your parents. I'm sure Harry, Luna and Ginny will find this very amusing." Amelia and James gaped at him.

"I was rather hoping you wouldn't let us continue our Potions class," James said. Neville laughed.

"You may now go," he said.

The whole class turned to look at them when James and Amelia entered. They noticed another teacher and Slughorn told them it was Professor Adrian Pucey. He was going to take over in October for the rest of the year.

"I hate him already," Amelia whispered to James.

"Tell me about it," he answered. Jackson, who had been sitting two tables away, smirked.

"Not planning on shagging tonight, are you, Potter, Scamander?" he sneered and the Slytherins sniggered. Amelia cast a very mean look at Professor Pucey who was laughing along. He was undoubtedly a Slytherin.

"Why so interested? Wanna watch?" Amelia shot back at Jackson. James hi-fived her under the table.

"Five points form Gryffindor!" Professor Pucey exclaimed. Amelia, losing her temper, reached into her pocket for her wand but was stopped by James.

"Don't," he whispered. Noticing how Amelia was looking at the Professor, he added, "If only looks could kill." This caused her to calm down a bit.

*AMELIA's POV*

I was dreading October, the month this Pucey guy was taking over for the rest of the year. I swear if James hadn't stopped me, I would've sent him to St Mungos. What's worse is that I have to handle the Slytherins for the rest of the year in Potions.

If only Aurors didn't require high Potions marks. I'm not bad at the subject but I don't quite enjoy it. Luckily for me, James cracked the 'if only looks could kill' joke to calm me down. Otherwise, I have no idea how I would've managed my temper.

As soon as the class was over, Alice and Fred disappeared to who knows where so James and I had to spend our free period alone. As if that's exactly what I needed after smelling him in the love potion.

We went to the library for a bit to complete an essay on Polyjuice Potion, but since I was uncomfortable with the bloody subject, we gave up and went down to the black lake.

"I'm going to hold the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts in two weeks," James said as they sat under an oak tree.

"Well, Captain, I dare say our team's great already. We just need a new Chaser since Chris Wood graduated," I said. "Unless you're willing to swap Seekers?" I joked. He laughed.

"No, thank you," he said. "I'd rather keep you as our Seeker." I smiled at him.

"But really, Albus has so much potential! The poor tried out last year for Seeker. If you want, I'll try changing to Chaser and give him the position?" I offered truthfully.

"Seriously, Ames, would you just stop. You're the best Gryffindor Seeker since my dad!"

*JAMES' POV*

Amelia blushed at my comment and I ruffled her hair. "You know, I'd like to ask you something," I said.

"Uh huh?" she asked.

"Would you be vice-captain?" I asked. Her eyes lit up.

"Honestly?" she asked me.

"Duh," I said. I had caught these Muggle sayings from Aunt Mione. Amelia practically threw herself at me and embraced me in a huge bear hug. I caught myself disappointed at the loss of contact after she pulled away.

"I thought you were going to ask Fred to be vice-captain," she said.

"Speaking of Fred," I said and pointed to a tree not too far away that had Fred and Alice snogging under it.

"I knew it! Victoire knew it! Hell, even your sister sensed something!" Amelia said excitedly.

"Let's go. The last thing I was is Fred killing me in my sleep because you and I were staring at them," I said in an amused tone.

As we walked a bit further, I noticed my dad's owl that landed in front of us. I untied the string and took the letter. Amelia and I had written to him after our Potions class. We sat under the nearest tree, our arms touching so that she can be able to read.

_James and Amelia, or Pawfoot and Winghead, or whatever name you have, _

Amelia laughed and said, "This is what I love about your dad."

_I got Neville's letter. I have to say I found it very amusing. Ginny did too and Luna flooed over to say how funny this is. I'm no Seer but I think you'll both be frowning at my amusement. _

_Oliver's had a talk with his son. Apparently, Chris still has friends in Hogwarts who told him about what happened. _

_Speaking of Quidditch people, Ginny's going to play her last game for the Harpies this December. She's going to start writing about Quidditch for the Daily Prophet afterwards. _

_I heard about your new Potions professor and I'm not too satisfied. Adrian Pucey was a few years older than me at Hogwarts. He was a Slytherin chaser and I'm not too fond of him. _

_Ignore him if he's biased. I don't want all your hard work towards becoming Aurors to go to waste just because of some stupid Potions professor. I hope you're helping James in the subject, Amelia? He's just like me. _

_I'm going to attend your first Quidditch match because I'll be lecturing in the second week of October. I know, I know. You don't like your dad to be at your school. Poor Alice and Frank. _

_Remember, Jackson Flint is a git and isn't worth your time, kids. I mean young adults. _

_Oh, and by the way, George has prepared about ten million packages from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to send tonight. He doesn't want to attract attention in the Great Hall, so keep your dormitory windows open tonight. _

_Love,_

_Dad/Harry who insists on Amelia calling him that instead of Mr Potter which makes him feel old. _

Amelia and I burst out laughing. My dad's letters were always amusing.

"Tomorrow's Saturday," Amelia said. "That gives us plenty of time to use the stuff your Uncle will send us! Can we sneak into the Slytherin dorms first?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Anything for you, ma lady," I said jokingly and we laughed together.


	7. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

*NARRATOR*

It was the second week of October. The first match vs Ravenclaw was tonight and Harry Potter was lecturing in Defense Against The Dark Arts for the week.

Professor Pucey had taken over and was ever so dreadful. Fred, James, and Amelia had served quite a few detentions cleaning his office the Muggle way already.

Right now, James and Amelia were eating in the kitchens with Winky and a few other house elves. It was customary that Fred ate with them there, but he and Alice were so obsessed with each other that his pranks were starting to lose their touch. The price of love…

James and Amelia made it to the Defense classroom. Professor Chamberlain wasn't there. It was James' dad.

"Hey, Mr Potter," Amelia said with a smile.

"Hi, Amelia. I bet you fifty galleons that Professor Pucey is a git," Harry said.

"No kidding!" James exclaimed.

"The amount of times I scrubbed slug slime off his office floor…" Amelia said with a shudder. "My hair went green at the sight, and I ended up puking!"

"Honestly," James said, taking Amelia's hand involuntarily. "I had to take her all the way to the hospital wing." The two had grown close over the last month for Fred was spending much more time with Alice.

"We're having a practical lesson?" Amelia asked, looking at the lack of desks.

"Levicorpus, Libercorpus, Impedimenta, and a few other jinxes and hexes along with their counter jinxes," Harry said. "We're having a dueling competition for the sixth years in three days. There's a prize for the House that wins."

"Can you please pair me with Jackson Flint? Please?" Amelia looked pleadingly at Harry. "I'd like to have an excuse to hex him."

"No way," James said. "I'm dueling him. There's absolutely no way I'll let you. He can cast an unforgivable without a care. Remember second year?" Harry looked at James, bewildered.

"He cast an unforgivable in your second year?" he asked.

"We tried telling a teacher but he used another wand so when they checked his wand, there was no proof," James explained while Amelia had a hollow look in her eyes.

"Amelia," Harry said. "Please don't tell me-

"I took the Cruciatus," Amelia said before he could finish his sentence. James wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed it.

Before they could continue their conversation, the Gryffindor sixth years piled in.

"It is a great honor that I have been chosen to train the Gryffindor sixth years in order to duel in the dueling competition that will take place in three days. The four houses shall each have a mentor and will duel each other. The winner gets a special prize. Professor Flitwick is training the Ravenclaws, Professor Chamberlain will be with the Hufflepuffs, your new Potions Professor will train the Slytherins while I will be helping you lot," Harry said.

"But it's not fair," Evan Wood said. "The Hufflepuffs got our Defense professor."

"Seriously, Wood?" Frank asked. "We got someone who's survived the killing curse twice, became an Auror at age 17, destroyed 7 horcruxes, and defeated bloody Voldemort himself!" The new generation didn't fear Voldemort's name at all since he had died before they were born.

"Thank you, Frank," Harry said with a smile. "Anyway, round one will allow each person who's dueling to have a backup. I suggest you pair up before I explain further."

The eight Gryffindor sixth years immediately paired up. Fred paired up with Alice, James with Amelia, Frank with Evan, and Victoire with Molly.

"Very well," Harry said. "James, Amelia, and Victoire, please come and help me demonstrate." The three stood up and walked to where Harry was standing. "Okay, now Victoire, you're with me. You're my back up. You're not to take over if I'm defeated. James, please cast Levicorpus on that dad of yours." James raised an eyebrow.

_"Levicorpus,"_ James said and Harry was dangling by his ankle in the air.

"Oh I get it now!" Alice said. "Victoire's your backup so she's supposed to perform the counter jinx for you!"

"Right you are, Alice," Harry said.

"_Libercorpus,"_ Victoire said and Harry was back on the ground.

"Great job, Victoire. Now back me up while I test how much of a team James and Amelia are."

"I'll back you up," Amelia said.

"_Locomotor Wibbly," _Harry said.

Before the jinx could reach James, Amelia had shouted, "_Protrego!" _causing the jinx to rebound and hit Harry if he hadn't ducked.

"Now, that's teamwork!" Harry said, beaming at his son and Amelia.

Later that night, everyone was either in the stands or in the changing rooms. James cleared his throated and looked at his Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Alright, everyone. It's my first captain speech and the only thing that's on my mind is that we have a great team capable of winning the cup again this year. Fred, Rox, you're children of a great beater according to my dad and you've inherited the quality. Show those bludgers who's boss," James said and then turned to look at his chasers who had Albus as their new addition. It turns out he's capable of being a Chaser too. "Albus, Teddy, Dom, score, score, and score, okay?" He then turned to Amelia. "And you, Ames, catch that snitch as soon as possible."

"As vice-captain, I'd like to add something," Amelia said with a smile. "Block those Quaffles like your life depended on it." James returned the smile and the team walked out onto the pitch. Teddy cast Amelia a glance and they both changed their hair to Gryffindor colors.

James shook hands with Lysander who was Ravenclaw Captain and Seeker like his sister.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and fifteen brooms rose into the air.

"Gryffindor in possession. Lupin to Weasley. There are like a billion Weasleys so I'll call her Dominique," said Jake Jordan, the fifth year commentator who was a Gryffindor. "Potter to Lupin again. Lupin scores! Gryffindor lead ten-zero. After all, they are the better team. Sorry Headmistress."

Amelia and Lysander were zooming above the crowd, looking for the Snitch. "Scamander charges with the Quaffle. Oh, there are three Scamanders here. _Lorcan_ charges with the Quaffle towards Potter. I'll just use first names!" Jake said, frustrated. "Roxanne sends a bludger flying at him. Ouch. Albus to Teddy, Teddy to sexy Dominique. Sorry Headmistress. Dominique scores! Gryffindor lead twenty-zero. Now how are the Seekers doing? Both Scamanders haven't spotted the snitch yet. I have to say; those Lightning Bolts sure are amazing. Lorcan scores! Twenty-ten. I've been too busy talking about the other Scamanders that I forgot about him. Sorry, Lorcan. HIS TWIN HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! Amelia zooming after her brother. Her Lightning Bolt outdoes his Nimbus 3000. Amelia's now ahead of him in what seems to be a race. SHE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY TO TEN! IN RECORD BRAKING TIME! THE FASTEST EVER SNITCH TO BE CAUGHT! AMELIA SCAMANDER HAS BROKEN HARRY POTTER'S RECORD!"

Everyone descended their brooms and the minute he saw her, James threw his arms around Amelia. "You're the best Seeker ever!" he yelled in her ear so she can hear it over the roar of the crowd. She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.

"No, you're the best captain ever!" she screamed and hugged him again. They could have stayed in that warm hug forever if Harry hadn't come to congratulate them, forcing them to break apart.

"Congratulations!" he said. James and Amelia, smiled, thanked him and went up to the common room.


	8. The Emotional Breakdown

The celebrations had lasted until way after midnight and Amelia's amazing performance resulted in the Ravenclaw Keeper asking her out. He was a year older than her and had the rare combination of dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

*JAMES' POV*

There are many reasons this Drake guy isn't right for Amelia.

1) He shares the name of a rapper. Rappers are usually trouble, right?

2) His last name is _Umbridge_. I mean, who goes out with someone who is the nephew of Dolores Umbridge? It her fault my dad has scars on the back of his hand. Wasn't she the reason Dumbledore's Army was founded? The surname is just bad news.

3) He's a year older than her. Okay I don't see how that's wrong but _still._

I was in the library with Fred and Alice. I could tell they both wanted to tell me to leave them but were too polite. I guess Merlin read my mind because the Scamander twins appeared and whisked me away.

"Have you seen Amelia?" Lysander who was way too protective of his sister asked.

"I think she's still down by the lake with her new _boyfriend_," I explained.

"She got a boyfriend? What bloke is it this time?" Lorcan asked with a sigh.

"Drake Umbridge," I spat his name.

"DRAKE UMBRIDGE?" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Uh yeah, why?" I asked and before I knew it, they dragged me and started making their way towards the grounds.

"Drake Umbridge shares our dormitory. At the end of last year, we found out some horrible, horrible stuff about him," Lysander said with a shudder.

"He dates girls very briefly, but when they're alone," Lorcan began. "He Imperiuses them and gets them to do stuff like you know what I mean for him. Then, when he's done making them perform this little show for him, he breaks the curse and dumps them." I must have looked very pale because Lysander pulled my arm and we started running for the lake.

We walked through the trees until I heard voices and we stopped to listen. "Okay, Amelia. Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you. _Imperio."_ I was about to have a heart attack. Lysander, Lorcan and I kept looking for them until a horrifying sight was placed upon us.

Drake was sitting on the ground, his back to some tree while his wand was pointed at Amelia. He had an amused expression on his face. Amelia was on her knees across from him with no emotion whatsoever in her eyes. Her Hogwarts robe was on the floor, and the twins and I were just in time to see her lift her hands to her shirt and undo the first button. I was too shocked to even move. "No," I heard Amelia whisper, lowering her hands. She was fighting. But the curse was too powerful, so she raised her hands again and undid the second and third buttons.

"Oh, Amelia," Drake said. "What should I do with you? Please, feel free to continue."

"No," she said in a barely audible whisper. Drake closed his eyes, not lowering his wand.

"Do come here, Amelia," he said and she did as she was told. She stepped closer and sat on his lap. That seemed to break me out of my trance. I made a dash for them. Lysander charged after me. I pulled Amelia up from him and handed her to Lorcan. Drake was so startled, he dropped his wand, breaking the curse. "Let me at him, Lorcan!" came Amelia's yell.

I was somewhat relieved she was back to normal. Lysander held Drake's hands firmly behind his back like a cop and pushed him all the way to the Headmistress's office. McGonagall tested his wand and found so many Imperius spells being cast with it that she snapped it in half and sent Drake home.

Lysander, Lorcan and James took Amelia to the Hospital Wing. James used the fake galleons to inform Fred of what happened, and Fred and Alice were rushing into the hospital wing.

"Tell me where he is. I'm going to kill him with my bare hands," Fred said angrily.

"He got expelled," Lorcan said.

"But I do wish he didn't," Lysander said. "I would have killed him while he was asleep in our dormitory."

"Honestly!" Alice cried. "You're lucky Lysander, Lorcan and James saved you!"

"Really, thanks guys. I'm never, ever, ever going to go out with anyone. Ever. I'm going to live with our pet hippogriff, and since she's pregnant with Buckbeak's kids, they will live with me too. Actually, I'll live with our billion pets. That's fine," Amelia said gloomily.

"Aw Ames," Alice said. "You can't give up."

"Honestly, between Evan Wood and Drake Umbridge, I've had enough," Amelia said.

"Hey!" Lysander objected. "You'll be taking away my favorite hobby of bullying your boyfriends." Everyone except Amelia who was still feeling bad sniggered.

"Really though, thanks a bunch guys," she said with a hint of a smile.

"Oh stop it," James said. "Madam P is going to kick us out of here so you can get some rest and then I'm going to cheer you up myself."

"As long as you don't get into too much trouble," Lorcan said and everyone glared at him.

"Go away, Prefect," Amelia whined.

"OUT!" came Madam Pomfrey's yell. "You've had enough time."

"But-

"OUT!

Later that evening, Amelia woke up from her rest to find James sitting on a chair beside her bed.

"Hey," she said nervously.

"Hi," he answered simply. "I'm keeping my promise, you know. Madam P says you can leave once you wake up."

"Kay, but James?" she asked nervously.

"Uh huh?"

"I'm scared."

*JAMES' POV*  
I didn't know what to say. I knew she would be emotionally hurt someway but she seemed so good this morning that I thought this won't matter.

"Shh, of what?" I asked her as she jumped down from the hospital bed.

"Drake's friends, the Slytherins, everyone," she answered me and I took her hand despite the electrical shocks I know I'll get at the contact… again.

"Shh, Ames. I'm ready to punch anyone," I said. I can tell she forced a smile.

All heads turned to look at us as we entered the Great Hall. Amelia tightened her grip on my hand and we walked over to Gryffindor table. "Everyone's staring," she whispered worriedly.

"I'm here, aren't i?" I whispered back.

We sat down between Fred and Teddy. "How are you feeling, Ames?" Teddy asked her.

"Better," she said in such a low voice barely anyone heard her.

I piled food onto my plate without detaching my hand from Amelia's. I looked over at her and she didn't have anything in her plate.

"Don't you want anything?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm not feeling too hungry."

I sighed. It's going to be tough, but I'm going to help her through this. Plus I'm going to prove to her that not all guys are worthless. No matter what it takes.


	9. Hogsmeade, Prophecies, & Godric's Hollow

It was Halloween, and also, the first Hogsmeade trip. Amelia was emotionally getting better and better, but this morning, she walked into the Great Hall with a somewhat triumphant smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy today?" Fred asked her before I could.

"Oh, nothing. It's just a wonderful day, isn't it?" she said dreamily. She actually reminded me of her mom.

"Spit it out, Ames," I said playfully. She continued to smirk.

"SCAMANDER!" roared Jackson Flint from the other side of the Great Hall. He ran, or tried to run, flatfooted to the Gryffindor table. "YOU USED PERMANENT STICKING CHARM ON A GRYFFINDOR POSTER IN MY DORM!"

"I did?" Amelia asked him, the smirk still playing on her lips.

"YOU DID!" Jackson bellowed. Before he could take out his wand, Pucey intervened. Flint did not hesitate to tell him what Amelia had done and the Potions Professor handed her detention.

"So that's where you were last night," Fred said with a grin when the Slytherin student and teacher left.

"I was tired of moping around," Amelia shrugged.

"Great, so what are the plans for Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"I've got a date with Alice, but I'll be done at two," Fred said. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"James, during the summer, when you were sun bathing in Canary Islands, Fred and I worked in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in the Diagon Alley branch. And you know how Alice's mom owns the Leaky Cauldron? Well, she came every day and bought Pygmy Puffs. She's got like a million. And Fred insisted every time that he should take care of her," Amelia said and Fred became beat red. I muffled a laugh.

"Our Freddie's all grown up," I said and pretended to wipe a tear.

"So James, what are you planning to do?" Amelia asked me.

"I don't know, you?" I answered.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Honeydukes, and so on. How about you come along and we meet Fred at 2:00 in the Three Broomsticks?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'll come, and Fred, will you meet us at 2?" I directed my question towards Fred.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Skiving Snackboxes, check. Instant Darkness Powder, Check," Amelia said as she put our stuff on one of the tables.

"I've got the Canary Creams," I said and handed them to her. "We need some new Extendable Ears."

"Help yourselves, kids," Uncle George said. "Where's Fred by the way?"

"Having a date with Alice at Madam Puddifoot's," I explained and Uncle George handed Amelia new Extendable Ears which she added to the pile.

"Mr George, do you have any more Portable Swamps? Because Pucey confiscated mine when I put it in his classroom. It's not my fault Jackson Flint can't look where he's stepping!" Amelia said, exasperated.

"Here you go," he said and gave her a Portable Swamp.

"Uncle George, guess what we did?" I said. "We put a punching telescope on the Astronomy Tower in the beginning of the year. The Slytherins had Astronomy next and Bryce Montague got a black eye!" My Uncle laughed.

"Your Aunt Hermione was victim to that. It was really funny," he said. "Just don't tell her I said that."

"Ames, didn't you need Self-Inking Quills?" I asked her.

"Right, it's just that I'm in some sort of paradise that I forgot!" she exclaimed and added Self-Inking Quills to our pile. "Oh and the Ton-Tongue Toffee! I used it on Lysander once."

"Did you take Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-bangs? We need those for when we win the Quidditch cup," I pointed out.

"I've got them, and the Decoy Detonators for diversions. Victoire wanted Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher."

"I got that," I said. "It's a matter of time until we buy the whole shop." Uncle George raised his eyebrows.

"What's this I hear about buying? You may _take _these," he said, and I knew there was no point to argue. "And take a box of glow in the dark bubblegum."

"Now, we just need Box 'O' Rockets, Sticky Trainers, Fanged Frisbees, and Screaming YoYos," Amelia said.

"I like how you say _just_," I said. "Uncle George, is this a new product?"

"Bombtastic Bombs, great for classes like Potions with Pucey," he said. I grinned.

"Okay, I think that's it," Amelia said and took out what looks like a tiny plastic bag and stuffed all the products we bought in it. "I charmed it," she explained. "You, me, and Fred are the only ones who can open it. Half of this stuff is on Filch's banned items list so I figured out a way to sneak those in."

"Thanks for everything, Uncle George," I said as Amelia and I opened the door to leave.

"Don't mention it," he answered and went to help a third year Hufflepuff girl.

At Honeydukes, we bought almost as much sweets as we did jokes in WWW. Amelia and I bought everything from Chocolate Frogs to Cauldron Cakes to Jelly Slugs.

"I'm buying you Acid Pops," Amelia said. Acid Pops were my all-time favorite.

"Then I'm buying you Sugar Quills," I retorted playfully.

After getting Licorice Wands, both, Ames and I reached out towards the Ice Mice. Our hands brushed and we were staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like a year. I cleared my throat and asked, "Want some Every Flavor Beans?"

I am such a coward. I don't even deserve to be in Gryffindor.

"I want to try those sweets. They look like your dad's scar," Amelia said, avoiding my gaze.

After we finished, we bought new quills and parchment form Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and Amelia wanted to send her parents something and thought the Post Office owls would be able to fly to Brazil quicker.

"There's Fred," I said when we entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Trelawney send us a message," he said as we sat down across him.

"Hello to you too," Amelia said sarcastically.

"What did she want?" I asked my cousin.

"She wants to see us after Hogsmeade to discuss our lack of Inner Eye," Fred explained with a roll of his eyes.

"We'll go while Ames is in detention with Pucey."

* * *

Fred and I left Professor Trelawney's office with pale faces. Amelia had just finished detention and ran into us.

"There's something important!" all three of us yelled at once.

"You first," Amelia said. I took a deep breathe.

"Trelawney made a prophecy!" I exclaimed in a low voice so no one could hear. Amelia's jaw hit the floor. "Something like: A new rising of the Dark Arts shall appear soon… hater of muggle-borns… on the inside… where much is hidden…" She gasped.

"I found a list of Muggle-borns on Pucey's desk!" she said.

"You don't think he has anything to do with it?" Fred asked.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow," Amelia said.

"Right, we have the feast now," Fred said.

We went to our dormitories to change for the feast.

*AMELIA'S POV*

I went down to the common room with my dark red skinny jeans, golden top and red and gold hair. Fred and Alice were already in the Great Hall, so I found James, looking gloomier than ever.

"James are you okay?" I asked him as I placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at me.

"I'm fine. Let's go," he said, but I wasn't convinced.

James was sad for the whole feast. I kept asking him if everything's alright, but he just shrugged.

Now, I was reading _Hunting Horcruxes by Hermione Granger_ in bed while Victoire, Molly, and Alice were asleep. I just realized that I left my Potions essay in the Common Room.

I went down the girls' staircase and I heard voices from the common room. I heard James among them. His voice sounded like he was… crying? But there were others.

I reached the end of the staircase and paused. He was holding a picture frame and the voices were coming from it.

"James, this can't happen every Halloween," said one of the voices.

"I just can't," he said. "I can't be happy."

Then it hit me. It was the anniversary of his grandparents' death. It was probably them he was talking to.

"You do know we all love you right?" said a female voice who I assume is his grandmother's. It was the first time that I see James cry.

"James," I breathed. He spun around, his face tear-streaked. Before he could get up, I ran towards him and embraced him in a hug. I looked at the picture that was in his hands. It was of his grandparents with their two friends, Sirius and Remus. A picture like this hung in Potter Manor and it seems they were visiting their other picture. "I should have known."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"For being sad."

"Come on James!" said his grandmother. "Stop apologizing. It's not your fault!"

"Right, it's that rat's!" exclaimed Sirius. Then, a light bulb went on in my head.

"I have an idea!" I exclaimed. The portrait people raised their eyebrows. "Accio cloak and marauder's map!" The Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map zoomed into the room.

"Ames, what-

"Put the cloak on. Okay, there's no one on the way to the kitchens. I need to ask you something first," I said. James looked at me, confused. "Do you trust me?"

"Amelia, I trust you with my life but-

"Then, come on. We're going to the kitchens."

"Amelia, as much as I agree that food is amazing, I doubt it's what James needs," Portrait Sirius said.

"It's not that, just come on, James," I said.

Once we were in the kitchens, Winky dashed forward to take care of us.

"Winky, can you do us a favor?" I asked.

"Anything!"

"Since you can Apparate out of this castle, can you please take us to Godric's Hollow's Graveyard?" I asked her. James looked shocked "What? How many times did we sneak out into Hogsmeade? It'll be the same."

"Winky can take you there," the elf said. She grabbed both, James' and my arms and Disapparated.

We reached Godric's Hollow.

"I know where they're buried," James said and led me to where his grandparents lay. Just like his dad, he never knew them but still loves them dearly. It's also a bonus that his granddad was a Marauder.

I squeezed his hand as James and I stood in front of Lily and James Potter's graves.

"And the last enemy that shall be destroyed is death," James read.

"Actually, it seems you two are next to be destroyed," said a voice from behind us.


	10. A Plan Gone Wrong

*NARRATOR*

"Actually, it looks like you two are next to being destroyed." James and Amelia spun around.

"Holy shit, dad!" James exclaimed. In front of him, his dad stood with an amused grin on his face.

"Hello to you too, James," Harry said.

"Winky is very sorry, Harry Potter," Winky apologized. "Winky didn't-

"It's okay Winky," Harry said. "You an Apparate back to Hogwarts. I'll take care of these two." With a pop, Winky disapparated.

"Next to be destroyed? Very funny, dad," James remarked. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Ginny _is _going to destroy you once she finds out," Harry said with a grin.

"You wouldn't," James said.

"No, Mr Potter! It's my fault. He was so bummed out that it was his grandparents' death anniversaries –or as Nearly Headless Nick would put it, 'death day'- and I thought a trip to Godric's Hollow would do the trick," Amelia defended. "Elf-Apparition is what popped into my head first."

"It won't work, Ames. He can't keep a single thing from mum. I walked in on them snogging one day on our summer holiday in Spain. I don't even want to know what would have happened if I was late," James said. Amelia hid her snort with a cough.

"And I was actually considering not telling her," Harry said.

"As if that would work," James said. "Can you just floo us back to the Gryffindor common room and let her send me a Howler. Not in the mood right now," James said.

"Come on, Mr Potter. I told you, I brought him here!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Mr Potter?" Harry asked

"Ok, _Harry_, spare James this time?" Amelia asked.

"Fine, and only because you called me Harry," he said. "Come on."

He took them home and flooed them to the Gryffindor common room after offering James and Amelia two butterbears.

"Well," Amelia said as she emerged from the fire right after James. "We got Butterbears, so it wasn't a complete waste." James chuckled.

"But it did make me feel better," he said as he sat down on one of the common room couches. "I can't believe I cried in front of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amelia asked before joining him on the couch. "I'm your best friend."

_Friend-zoned, again._ James thought.

"Yeah, but it was weird," James said. At that moment, Fred came down to the Common Room.

"Unless you two have saved the world loads of trouble and finally got together, what the hell are you doing here?" Fred asked. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"We just came back from Godric's Hollow, how have you been, Fred?" Amelia joked. Fred stopped mid-yawn to stare.

"You what?" he asked.

"Godric's Hollow, where I live." James said.

"YOU SNUCK OUT OF HOGWARTS AND YOU DIDN'T TAKE ME ALONG?" Fred yelled.

"Ssh! You'll wake the Gryffindors!" Amelia exclaimed. Then, she and James recounted the night's events.

"You have to make it up to me with tons of pranks tomorrow," Fred stated.

"Deal," James said.

"No deal," Amelia protested. "We have to think about the prophecy." She looked at the Marauder's Map, then stared at it, open mouthed. "James, Fred," she said. "Look at Pucey's office."

Fred and James looked at the maps. There were several dots in Pucey's office: Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague, Marcus Flint, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott.

"My dad told me about this lot," James said. "What the hell are they doing in Hogwarts at 5 am? Dad took the Cloak from us right before we got here. Damn." Fred was still staring at the map.

"Okay, we've got Bryce Montague and Jackson Flint heading towards their dad's," he said. "You don't think there's a new dark rising, do you?"

"I'm not sure," James says. "Dad's witnessed two prophecies from Trelawney, and we all know how that turned out. What about you, Ames?"

"We have to stop them. They probably Flooed into Pucey's office," Amelia said. "But we can't find out anything through Pucey. He'd get us expelled for sure. I say we use Montague and Flint. They're pretty thick."

"You mean the sixth years, right?" Fred asked. Amelia nodded.

"I'VE GOT IT!" James exclaimed. "Gloria Goyle said she's away for the weekend, right?" Fred nodded. "Well, since Polyjuice Potion takes forever, how about we let our Metamorphagus here to impersonate her?"

"You want me to morph into Gloria Goyle?" Amelia asked. "Wait, that's brilliant, James!"

"She and Flint are dating! He'd tell her anything!" Fred exclaimed, but Amelia made a face.

"Ugh, I have to pretend to be in love with him? The things I do for the wizarding world's sake…" she said. "I know the Slytherin password. I snuck into the common room Friday night which you can safely call two nights ago, and the portrait only changes on the 20th of every month!"

"That's great!" James exclaimed. "When do you think you should go?"

"They're still in the Potions office, but if I go now, I'll get there before them. I'm going," Amelia said and began morphing her features. "How do I look?"

"Terrible, which means you've nailed Gloria Goyle," James said. "What about your height though? You're almost a head taller than Goyle."

"I'll just tell him Madam P grew my bones. He's a dumb bloke, you know," Amelia said and got up.

*JAMES POV*

"Ames, I still think he'll notice," Fred said. "You're way curvier than her." Amelia raised her eyebrows. Okay, I did not see that coming. Isn't he with Alice?

"Don't ever say that to me again, Fred. See you at breakfast." she said and walked towards the Gryffindor common room door. As she walked towards the door, I couldn't help but notice that she really was curvy. All this time, I've never really noticed her body. It was always her personality that I found amazing.

"You're still not together, are you?" Fred asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Right, you and Amelia still don't know you have mutual feelings for each other," Fred said with a roll of his eyes. "You guys are pretty obvious, you know? The whole school knows, except you two. Professor Longbottom told me he assigned you guys the same plant on purpose."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"You were going mad when she went out with Wood and Drake Umbridge."

"I wasn't." Fred laughed.

"Alice told me Ames acts the same way when the girls mention it to her," he told me. Okay, I was_ definitely _interested to hear that. "She _did_ smell you in that love potion. Speaking of which, who did you smell if you're so hopelessly in love with our Ames?"

"1) I am not hopelessly in love with her. 2) I did smell a certain Metamorphmagus…" I admitted.

"So unless this 'certain Metamorphmagus' is Teddy, I'm going to say I knew it!" Fred said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get some sleep before meeting Amelia at breakfast."

Fred and I exchanged a worried glance again. The only people not in the Great Hall were Jackson Flint, Bryce Montague, Scorpios Malfoy and Amelia.

"We should go looking for her, right?" Fred asked. I nodded.

As if on cue, the Great Hall's doors burst open and everyone stopped talking so that every step that was taken by the three people that entered was echoes throughout the entire Hall.

Those three people where Scorpios Malfoy and Madam Pomfrey supporting a bruised and bloody Amelia.

"AMES!" Fred and I yelled in unison and ran towards her.

"Hey guys," she said, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"I'll leave you guys to deal with her," Scorpios said.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Amelia said. "I owe you."

"I trust you know how to take care of yourself, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Fred and I helped Amelia onto the Gryffindor bench, making her sit between us.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Amelia said and Madam Pomfrey went back to her wing.

"What happened?"

"What the fuck did they do to you?"

"What does Malfoy have to do with it?"

"Are you alright?"

"Did you get information?" Fred and I bombarded her with questions.

"If you'd wait, I'll tell you what happened," Amelia said. She reached out to load her plate but stopped. "Holy shit." She grabbed her arm and groaned.

"Here," I said and put what she usually eats on her plate. "Look at that gash."

Amelia couldn't tell us anything because everyone was asking how she was, so in the end Fred and I took her up to our dormitory.

"Here it goes," she said. "I reached the Slytherin common room a bit before the gits got there. Then, Flint was all softy when he saw me, aka Gloria Goyle. The first thing he said was 'It's starting'."

"The dark rising?" Fred asked.

"Wait, and you'll find out," Amelia said and sat down on my bed. "Ugh, my sides hurt. Anyway, Flint and Montague decided to spend the rest of the morning in the common room and I sat down with them. 'Dad says there won't be any mistakes like last time. There will be no Boy Who Lived,' Montague said. 'Finally, the world will be rid of filthy blood!' Flint added. So I said, and I definitely don't mean it, 'No more Mudbloods'. Ugh, I hate myself. Anyway, Flint kept referring to the new Dark wizard as _Him_, so I didn't get to find out who he was. He told me the names of people involved and said that the Gryffindors will get it first, whatever it is."

"Can I please kill him?" Fred asked.

"Be my guest," Amelia answered. "Onto the grosser part of the morning, Flint forced me to sit in his lap." She made a face. "I'm never doing that again, by the way. You were right, Fred!" Then, tears were falling from her eyes.

"I was right with what exactly?" Fred asked cautiously.

"He touched me and he knew. I mean it was very brief, thank goodness, but you know how you said I was curvier than her? Well, he noticed. I was panicking and my morphing went out of control, so he knew it was me. Then, he and Montague outnumbered me. They're huge, you know! So it didn't matter how tall I was, I was outnumbered and they're ten times my size. Then, this happened." She gestured to her bruises.

"I'll kill them," I said angrily.

"Then Scorpios Malfoy found them and told them he'll erase my memory, since they were too dumb to do it. The kid got out a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fake wand and said 'Obliviate'. I went along with the plan and pretended I wasn't aware of why I was there. He took me to Madam Pomfrey who gave me some paste I have to put every hour or so, and he told Professor Longbottom. McGonagall's questioning them. Which reminds me, I need to put the paste thing."

"I need to get Alice. She wanted to talk to you," Fred said and left.

Amelia dabbed some paste onto the bruise on her forehead. "Here," I said and dabbed some paste on her cheek. For a moment, our eyes locked and I was seconds away from kissing her.


	11. Kiss

I didn't know what made me do it, but I paused dabbing the paste on Amelia's cheek and leaned in…

Closer…

And closer…

Finally, our lips touched for two seconds.

Then, "I got Alice!"

Damn you, Fred.

Amelia and I pulled away without looking at each other. "Hey, Ames," Alice said uncomfortably. "Victoire said I should get you because her party's about to start."

"Party?" Fred asked. "What about me?"

"Girl's party in our dorm, Freddie," Alice said and kissed his cheek. "Come on, Ames."

"Alright," Amelia said, not looking me in the eye. "Bye guys." Alice helped her up and supported her down the guys' staircase.

"_Protrego," _Fred yelled. "What? I know you're going to hex me."

"You're a git," I said.

"And you're an idiot," Fred said. "Took you long enough."

"Who cares?" I said angrily. "She wouldn't look me in the eye!" Fred shook his head.

*AMELIA'S POV*

Alice shut the dormitory door behind us. There were a million pillows on the floor; typical Victoire girl party.

Usually, the fifth year girls would join us which means Roxanne, Dominique, Lucy, Muggle-born Jessy, and Ariel Finnigan.

"AMELIA JUST KISSED JAMES!" Alice announced and the girls gave a whoop. Roxanne helped me sit down on a pile of pillows, my back on the edge of my bed.

"Is that what he needed?" Jessy asked. "For you to look like you've just been wrestling?" I sighed.

"It barely lasted two seconds," I said and shrugged.

"Do not tell me you pulled away," Dominique said, sounding exasperated as if I need to learn so much from her. Um, excuse me, she snogs more than she breathes.

"No," I said. "Thank Fred and Alice."

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALICE!" Ariel exclaimed. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Calm down," I said. "He's probably not interested anyway. It was obviously a spur of the moment thingy."

"Amelia Juliana Scamander, don't make me hex you, and believe me you are in no position to handle a hex!" Victoire scolded, sort of like Grandma. Mum rarely yells at me.

"Can we move on from this subject? James and I are best friends. What have you planned for this party?" I asked. Victoire immediately perked up.

"Fred got all this food from the kitchens and Honeydukes because he wouldn't tell me how to sneak into Hogsmede, and-

"Of course, that's only for Fred, James and me to know," I said with a shrug. Victoire glared.

"Anyway, and I got the drinks," she said. "Under no circumstances is anyone allowed to reject Pumpkin juice since they have a weak dose of Veritaserum."

"WHAT?" most of us yelled.

"You heard her," Alice said. "Only a week dose, and she charmed it. We're going to play Truth or Truth since there is no room for dares, and once you answer the question, it'll wear off." Everyone looked slightly more relaxed, except me.

"Where did you get it?" I asked her.

"Last night form Pucey's office," Victoire answered. "When he was at the feast." I was amazed at how much trouble a Prefect went through for this party. I nodded. "I charmed this parchment that has all of our names to pick names randomly. Remember, there are no secrets between us. First, the parchment says that Amelia should ask Rox."

"Alright," I said and thought about what I should ask. "Tell us what happened after you asked me for advice about Lorcan." The girls gasped and Roxanne turned red. Alice handed her a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Then, she began to babble under the effects of Veritaserum, "We've been meeting in the library in secret and we've snogged a few times. He doesn't care that he's two years older than me, and he doesn't see me as a little girl." Immediately, she went back to normal, her red face matching her hair.

"Neither of you decided to tell me?" I asked. Roxanne shook her head.

"Sorry."

"Okay, now Molly gets to ask Dominique," Victoire said.

"Yay!" Molly cheered. "Who was your last snog-victim?" Dominique gave me a worried glance and drank the Pumpkin juice.

"Lysander."

"Is _everyone_ snogging my brothers these days?"

.

"We've got Care of Magical Creatures now," Alice said as we ate our breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning. My face was slightly less bruised because of the paste Madam Pomfrey gave me, but I was still uncomfortable, and not because of my face. I'm so embarrassed after what I revealed about James yesterday.

"Yeah," I said. I cast an ugly look towards the Slytherin table where Montague and Flint sat. They only got detention. Apparently, Professor Pucey intervened yesterday. "Why do you think Hagrid asked for all houses to be there? Oh, hi, Mr Potter." James's dad had approached Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Amelia, are you feeling better?" he asked. I nodded. "Have you seen James?"

"Nope," I said.

"He and Ames kissed yesterday," Alice blurted out and I glared at her.

"About time," Harry said. I gave him a look that said _not you too._

"But Fred and I _accidentally _interrupted them and now Ames thinks it was just a spur of the moment thingy," Alice said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, when's Round 2 of the dueling competition," I asked, hastily changing the subject.

"Cancelled," Harry said, sitting down at our table. "Slytherin withdrew and appealed to the decision of having me as Gryffindor's coach."

"Just because we were winning? Not fair," I said, angrily looking at the Slytherin table. "Just wait. They'll get it."

"Who'll get it?" Fred asked as he and James sat down the same time Harry got up. Mr Potter shared the news and the guys were even more disappointed than me.

I avoided James's eyes. "So what's the deal with Creatures?" Alice asked, looking from me to James. Fred grinned.

"Uncle Charlie's getting a dragon," he said.

"Do you think I can borrow the dragon?" I asked. "There's a couple of people I want him to eat."

"Hi guys!" Victoire said, sitting down next to me and nudging me.

"Ow, watch the arm!" I exclaimed.

"You're looking awfully bubbly today," Alice pointed out.

"Just happy about last night's party."

*JAMES' POV*

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Tell them and I'll kill you, Vic," Amelia threatened, pushing away her pumpkin juice. "Ugh, I'm never drinking pumpkin juice again." Victoire grinned.

"Vic nicked Veritaserum from Pucey's office and used it when we played truth or truth," Alice explained with a grin that matched Victoire's.

"Worse day of my life," Amelia groaned.

"Only because you dished out all your darkest secrets," Victoire said, sticking her tongue out.

"Tell us what Ames said!" Fred exclaimed.

"You are such a girl, Fred," Ames said with a roll of her eyes. I could tell she was trying to change the subject, and the fact that she hasn't acknowledged my existence ever since I kissed her causes me to become even more curious than Fred.

"Oh come on, how bad can it be?" Fred whined. "It's not like you're an undercover dark sorceress. I bet you five galleons, Vic that it was all about her love life." Victoire nodded with a grin.

"No need to bet," Victoire said.

"Victoire," Amelia said seriously.

Alice spoke instead, "Like no one knows you have a crush on-

"I am done trying to stop you and Victoire! Go ahead and tell them if you want!" and she got up to sit down next to Evan Wood and Frank Longbottom at the other end of the Gryffindor table.

When she saw me staring over there, Alice explained, "Wood apologized last night."

"Oh," I said. "Is that what she talked about yesterday?"

"I think she's really mad. I doubt Alice and I should tell you," Vic said.

"You can't leave out what she went through yesterday morning," Alice pointed out. "Speaking of which, here comes Goyle."

"Where's your friend?" she asked us. "Nevermind." She walked all the way to where Amelia, who stood up, was.

This was not going to be pretty.

"Oh believe me, I didn't impersonate you because of your utmost beauty," Ames said sarcastically, pulling out your wand. "How about you do better than your coward of a boyfriend who wouldn't duel me because he was scared I'd hex him into the next week?" she taunted. Amelia was extremely bitter today, and it seemed like she's getting into a fight.

"_Shut up,_ Scamander," Goyle said angrily, pulling out her own wand.

"Face it; you can't duel to save your life." Goyle dropped her wand and lunged at Amelia who grabbed Gloria's wrists and pushed her backwards. "Just because your boyfriend gave me a few bruises, doesn't mean I can't put up a fight."

"I wouldn't call them a few," Goyle sneered.

That's when I intervened, "If I was you, I wouldn't take advantage of someone who had been punched like hell yesterday. I think you should wait for Amelia to recover so she can properly hex you to dust. You can walk away now." Goyle glared at me and left.

"Thanks a bunch, James," Amelia said.

"By the way, I wanted to talk to you," I said awkwardly.

"I wanted to talk to you too."

"Er, alright, how about we talk on our way to Creatures?"

"Uh, sure."

"Ames and I are off to Creatures, guys," I said to Fred, Alice and Victoire who looked at us as if we were strangers.


	12. A New Start

I glanced at Amelia as we left the Great Hall. She bit her lip and kept on walking forward.

"So…" she said, and we walked into a deserted corridor.

"Er, right," I began. "About last night –

"James," Amelia said, stopping, so I stopped too. "Look, I know it was probably by mistake, and you're trying to explain it to me and whatever. It's okay. We can just forget about it." I gazed at her incredulously. I kissed her yesterday, and she's claiming it was all some sort of mistake? I turned and faced her, stepping closer.

"Trust me, Ames. I knew exactly what I was doing yesterday," I said.

"You have no idea what you're saying," she answered dismissively. "Come on. Let's get to class."

"Amelia, shut up for a bit, will you?" I said, grabbing her by the waist and crashing our lips together. I don't know how many years later –we may have graduated Hogwarts and didn't know it- but we both pulled away. Amelia blushed and looked down. I smirked and pushed her face up. "When are you going to stop hiding from me?" I asked.

"When you decide to make a move," she retorted with a grin.

"Believe me, I've been trying," I said, and this time, she grabbed me by my hair and kissed me.

"_Amy and Potty snogging in the corridor! Amy and Potty sitting in a tree. –_

I pulled away. "Peeves," Amelia groaned. "Do not, under any circumstances, call me 'Amy'." I took her hand.

"Let's go. We're already late for Care of Magical Creatures," I said.

.

"Are we late? What's Hagrid's surprise?" Amelia asked Alice as we reached Hagrid's hut.

"No, Hagrid's la- OH MY GODRIC! VICTIORE, FRED GET YOUR ARSES HERE!" Alice yelled, staring at Amelia and I's intertwined fingers. Amelia and I grinned at each other. I released her hand and put an arm around her shoulder. Everyone turned to look at why Alice was yelling.

I was starting to get uncomfortable, and when Victoire started yapping about how happy she is, I became really uncomfortable.

"Seriously, Vic, it's no big deal," Amelia said and then kissing my cheek.

"It took you long enough, mate," Fred said with a crooked grin. Before more people could gush about our newly found relationship, Hagrid came back to talk about a rare creature.

.

*AMELIA'S POV*

It may have been the best day of our lives. James and I walked around all day, holding hands, and I _still _wasn't able to process what had happened this morning. Our friends weren't leaving us alone, and even worse, the whole school found out in a few minutes thanks to Peeves.

"So when's your first date?" Victoire asked us while we waited for Pucey to let us into the class.

"Tonight," James said. "Sneaking off to Hogsmede to get Butterbear and food, then having a date on Hogwarts grounds."

"Professor Longbottom said he's worried," I said. "He said that we might cause even more trouble now."

"I wouldn't expect any less of you two," Victoire said with a grin. James and I laughed.

….

November and most of December sped by quickly. Almost everyone was happy with James and I's relationship.

Except maybe Pucey wasn't because he gave us a few hundred detentions for snogging in class. Whatever.

"Good morning," I said, giving James a quick peck on the lips before joining everyone at the Gryffindor table. "My parents sent me a letter from Brazil. They said that I can definitely spend Christmas with your family."

"Yay!" Victoire exclaimed. "That means you can come shopping with us today. This year Mum and Aunt Ginny are taking the girls, and Uncle George and Dad are taking the guys. The guys are going to shop in Muggle London first, then Hogsmede and then Diagon Alley whereas we are going to Hogsmede, Diagon Alley and then Muggle London."

"We do that every year," James explained. "The girls go shopping together, and the guys together. We send all the gifts we buy to the Hogsmede Post Office. You know the thing they've been doing for the past 20 years?"

"Yeah," I answered. "We're supposed to sleep all day tomorrow, and then stay up all night because it's Christmas eve. Then every once in a while, an owl flies in, delivering a gift."

"Exactly," James said. "And all the Wealseys and Potters will be at our house this year. We're all staying up. By the way, I still don't know what to get you." I laughed and kissed him.

.

"Did you guys pack anything?" I asked after Alice and I entered the boys' dormitory and found them lying on their beds.

"Not yet," Fred said, getting up. "But we will now."

"With your help of course," James added with a cheeky grin.

"No way," Alice said, sitting on Fred's bed. "We are here to watch you guys suffer." I nodded. James rolled his eyes, taking out a box of Honeydukes sweets from under his bed and stuffing it in his truck.

"You guys are so mean," he commented, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You should be thankful," I said. "I put pixies in Flint's trunk this morning. I can't wait till he packs." Everyone stared at me.

"I still don't understand how you manage to get into the Slytherin common room!" Fred exclaimed with a huff. "The portrait always lets her in!" I smirked.

"You're just jealous." I sat down on James's bed and pulled out a book from under the cover. "Merlin, James. You're consulting a book?"

Alice got up and looked at the book in my hands. She laughed. "I was facing indecision," James defended.

"So you go and buy '_What to get your girlfriend for Christmas'?" _Alice said, laughing. "You're pathetic."

"I still love him though," I said with a smirk, throwing the book aside. James and Fred started tossing random stuff in their trunks.

After James and Fred were done packing, we all sent our trunks to Hogsmede station and sat in the common room, waiting for Professor Longbottom to tell us it's time to go to the Station.

"Mistletoe!" Alice exclaimed, pointing over my head. I barely had time to register what was going on before James grabbed me by the face and kissed me. Fred gave a whoop, and some first years said 'Ew' but I didn't care. I grabbed fistfuls of James's hair and deepened out kiss.

We were cut off by Professor Longbottom who said it's time to go to Hogsmede station before giving James and me a wink. I blushed and followed everyone out the portrait hole.


	13. Christmas Eve

"But _mom, _I don't want you to see what I'm going to get you!" Lily Luna exclaimed. "Aunt Fleur, help me out!"

"Ginny, I will take Leely to buy your geeft. Eez zat okay?" Mrs. Fleur asked. It was 2 pm and we were in Hogsmede.

"All right, but Lily, be good."

I walked alongside Vic and Molly, and we followed Mrs. Ginny into my aunt's magical toy store.

"Amelia, dear!" Aunt Cecilia greeted me with a hug.

"Hi, aunt Cecilia. We're just doing our Christmas shopping, and did you do the thing I asked you to make in my last letter?" I asked her.

"James's gift? It's done," my aunt said cheerfully, handing me a big wrapped box. "Watch it. It's fragile."

"What'd you get him?" Molly asked me, peering at the box.

"You'll see tonight," I said.

After finishing our shopping in Hogsmede and Diagon Alley, we went to Muggle London. We finished buying all our gifts and Mrs. Ginny sent all the packages to the Hogsmede Post office with a wave of her wand.

The last thing on the list was buying dresses for the New Year's Eve ball which was Muggle themed. Mrs. Ginny took Lily, Rose, and Lucy to Potter Manor because the ball was only sixth and seventh years, and the only reason Roxanne and Dom, fifth years, were going was because Rox was going with Lorcan and Dom was going with Lysander.

I have no idea how the hell they are dating my brothers.

"I already ordered the dresses for us off a catalog," Victoire said as we walked towards the shop.

"Wait, you ordered my dress for me?" I asked her. "Can't I choose for myself?"

"No," Victoire said firmly, and we entered the shop.

Surely, Victoire went first. "Dress for Victoire Weasley," she told the saleslady.

After a few minutes in the changing room, Victoire emerged in a long silvery white dress that matched her hair.

"My daughter eez beautiful!" her mother yelled. I couldn't agree more. Victoire looked stunning, even for a girl with Veela blood. "Dominique! You go next!"

As opposite of her sister as it could get, Dominique preferred a short black dress that suited her well.

Molly went next, and she chose a yellow maxi dress. "I'm going with Frank," she announced. Initially, I didn't think Molly was going with anyone and found it odd she cared so much about the ball.

"Amelia, do you want to go next?" Victoire asked me. I shook my head.

"Rox, you go before me." Like Dom, Roxanne opted for a short one-sleeved dress which was blue.

I was next.

I don't know what I expected.

Maybe I expected Victoire had chosen a nice regular dress for me, or maybe I expected her to give me the choice.

"I am _not _wearing that," I said firmly.

"Yes, you are!" Victoire exclaimed. "Alice helped me choose it. You have the perfect body for it."

I stared at myself in the mirror.

"I look like a slut," I decided. "There's no way I'm wearing it."

"James is going to love it," Victoire argued. "Besides, isn't red your favorite color?"

"Who cares? It's too –

"Striking," Dominique finished. "And that is perfect."

"No it's not," I said. "It's too short and it has a very low cut."

"You sound like zat old woman Muriel," Mrs. Fleur commented. "Eet suits you. Little James weell not know what heet heem."

"Mum's right, Ames," Victoire said. "It's perfect for seducing James."

"It's perfect for WHAT?" Victoire ignored me.

"Can we go home now? I need to have some sleep before we stay up all night." I sighed.

"Fine," I said, knowing that I will not wear it when the ball comes.

.

After waking up and having the Christmas dinner, the Weasleys, Potters, Teddy, and I sat down in the large living room of Potter Manor, ready to start our night by telling stories. Mrs. Fleur started off with a story about Louis's childhood which didn't please the boy at all.

James took my hand. "How was shopping?" he whispered. I smiled.

"Great, except shopping for dresses. That was awful," I whispered. James grinned.

"And why was that?"

"Vic made me buy a dress that I didn't want," I said with a scowl. "Don't ask me why." James gave a soft laugh.

"You'll look amazing in anything," he whispered.

"Oi!" Fred called. "What are you two whispering about?"

Just then, an owl flew inside, landing on my lap. I untied the package from its leg, and it flew off.

"It's from mum and dad!" I exclaimed, opening the small box which revealed a black leather necklace with a huge dragon fang. James's Uncle Charlie approached us and looked at the fang.

"That's from the most dangerous dragon ever," he said, examining it. "Worth hundreds of thousands of galleons." I slipped the necklace around my neck, above my Scamander stone one. James fingered my new necklace.

"I like it," he said. I smiled at him.

After half an hour, when Hugo was opening a box of Rubby O Chickens from Fred, I got up to get a cup of water. Immediately, James followed me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I answered, pouring water into the glass. James carefully slipped his arms around my waist from behind, kissing my neck.

"James, what are you doing?" I whispered, dropping the glass. "Reparo." I spun around and kissed him passionately.

"I love you," he said, and pretty much the whole world came to a halt.

"I love you too," I answered melting into another kiss.

.

"Finally, it arrived!" I exclaimed as my gift to James arrived. James unwrapped it, and I can't possibly describe the look on his face.

It was a glass box with a miniature Quidditch pitch. There were seven tiny people zooming on brooms. It was the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I had Aunt Cecilia make it.

"It's amazing," James said with disbelief. There was him, saving shots from Dom, Al and Teddy. I was racing after the snitch, and Fred and Rox were hitting bludgers. "It's the most perfect thing you could have gotten me. I love you, Amelia." I blushed and he hugged me. "I love you," he whispered, and no one could hear him.

"Look at mini me," Fred said. "It has my good looks and awesome Quidditch skills." Everyone laughed at his joke.

"You keep believing that, mate," James said with a grin.

It was almost midnight when my gift from James arrived. "It's not a miniature Quidditch pitch, but I hope you like it."

The wooden box contained many things. First, there was a book. On each page there was a moving photograph of every Quidditch match we've played since our second year.

"It's even better than the tiny pitch," I said.

Next, there was a stack of detention slips. I couldn't believe that James had kept them all. _Reason: blowing up Slytherin common room. _

_Reason: planting dungbombs in Filch's office. _

"You saved them? All of them?" I asked James incredulously. I couldn't believe it. In the box, there was also several pictures of us at our Hogwarts days.

All that was left was a little bottle with silver stuff in it. "Memories," I whispered.

James's gift was purely about memories. Quidditch matches, detention slips, pictures, and silver memories.

"James, you are absolutely the most awesome person in the world. Thank you," I said, kissing him, ignoring the fact that everyone was around.

He was James.

My boyfriend.

My James.


	14. Damn You, James Potter

**Warning: Humorous mentions of sex and love bites. **

Christmas day was fun. We all gathered at the burrow, and had lunch. Believe me; if you've never tasted Molly Weasley's food, you've never eaten anything good in your life.

Except maybe my mom's cheesecake.

It was the thirtieth of December. Tomorrow, we were going back to Hogwarts to get ready for the ball, and then after the ball, James was coming over to my house in Diagon Alley while my parents were still in Brazil and Lys and Lorcan were staying with their friends.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to James on the couch in his room after sneaking out from Lily's room –the place I've been sleeping in.

"Hey," James answered with a smile. "I missed you."

"You saw me an hour ago before everyone went to bed," I said, chuckling. James rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked, nudging me.

"Victoire's going to look in my trunk tomorrow," I said with a sigh. "She wants to make sure I don't take any other dresses with me." James smirked.

"What's the story about this mystery dress?" he asked, his smirk still lingering. Then, he smiled and tucked a blue hair strand behind my ear. "Don't you know how beautiful you are?" I wanted to give him a big fat no, but he didn't give me the chance. He gently kissed me.

Then, things started to heat up until we were making out on his couch. Our lips broke apart, and we started gasping for air. A few seconds later, James kissed my neck. He played with the tip of my Puddlemere jersey, and then I came back so my senses.

I gently pushed James off me. I fingered my necklace with the Scamander stone. "Sorry," I mumbled. "It's just –

"Hey," he cut me off, smiling. "It's okay."

"That doesn't mean we can't snog," I said, kissing him.

James was kissing my neck again, by the time we heard footsteps outside. He threw me his Cloak.

"Still up, James?" Harry asked, as he poked his head inside.

"You're awake too," James pointed out.

"I'm working, what's your excuse?" Harry retorted, grinning. Mr. Potter glanced around the room. It may have been me, but I could have sworn his eyes lingered on the spot where I stood, invisible. "You're going to Amelia's tomorrow?" James nodded.

"After the ball, yes," he said. "Why?"

"Just making sure," Mr. Potter said, sitting down. "You really love her, don't you?" Why am I feeling he knows I'm here and is only saying it so I can hear? Can he see through Invisibility Cloaks?

_You idiot, Amelia. He probably checked on Lily and found that you weren't in her room. _

"Of course, Dad, I love her. I really do," James said, and then he averted his gaze around the room, lingering just for a bit where I sat. _Way to be subtle, James. _

After Mr. Potter left, James and I had a quick snog and I returned to Lily's room.

.

"And then, Frank fell, from the cupboard into the sink," Alice said. Our compartment burst out in laughter.

"It was an accident!" Frank exclaimed in a huff.

"Sure it was," Molly said playfully.

I morphed my hair into a blue ponytail. James, Vic, Molly, Fred, Alice, Frank, Evan and I sat in a compartment, going to Hogwarts for the ball.

"You should have seen the day I spent at the Johnsons, my cousins," Fred said, shaking his head in laughter. "My baby cousin, Myra, kept trying to bite her twin's toy quaffle. It was hil –

Fred stopped what he was doing and exchanged a glance with Alice and Victoire, who all stared at me. I started feeling uncomfortable. "Is there something on my face?" I asked James, who was seated on my left. He shook his head. Anyway, I'm a metamorphmagus. I don't get zits. "Guys what is it?"

Fred tried stifling a laugh but horribly failed. Victoire joined in. "Is… that…" she tried saying between gasps of laughter.

"Is… that… a…?" Alice also tried saying.

"Is that a what?" I asked furiously. Molly, Frank and Evan noticed and started laughed. That only left me and James with sanity.

Or as sane as James and I could get anyway.

"Oh my god, Amelia," Alice said, taking out a mirror. "Is that a love bite?"

"A WHAT?" I asked, my face red.

"A love bite," Fred said, grinning.

"Did you and James, like, shag last night?" Victoire asked. James smirked.

"VICTOIRE!" I yelled, staring into the mirror at the red mark on my neck.

"Ames," James said. "Chill."

"This is all _your _fault," I huffed, morphing my hair into a side braid, so that it doesn't show and crossing my arms.

.

I rummaged through my trunk for the black dress I was going to wear instead of the one Vic bought.

"Looking for this?" Victoire said, holding up the black dress. With a wave of her wand, it vanished.

"Vic, please," I pleaded. She just ignored me.

"I don't see why you shouldn't wear it," Molly said. "If James already shagged you, I don't see why you can't wear a dress with a bit of chest." Alice, Vic and I gawped at her as she stood at our dormitory door. Molly never joked like that, and I liked her for it. Bye bye, only person with common sense.

"We didn't shag, alright?" I said.

"Then you probably had a heated make out session, and those usually lead to shagging, so you must have been interrupted, or one of you decided they didn't want to," Victoire deduced. I blushed because that was very true. "See?" she said triumphantly.

"Besides," Alice said. "You guys are going to your place tonight, right? No parents. No brothers. All alone. Several bedrooms available. Opportunities for –

"I get it, Alice," I said.

"See my point?" she said. "So you're probably going to get there tonight." Victoire threw me the dress.

"And _this _dress is perfect," she said. "Poor James. He'll be begging to shag you."

"What if I don't want him to?" I asked.

"Oh, shut up," Molly said. "Wear the stupid dress, let James get you pregnant, tell everyone, let Lysander and Lorcan murder the dude, and _we_," She gestured to the girls. "will be watching with popcorn."

"What's this we hear about Amelia and James shagging?" Rox said, as she and Dom entered the room, wearing their dresses. They plopped down on Vic's bed.

"I was saying," Alice said. "That tonight, when James and Amelia are going to her place, while her parents and brothers are not home, they can shag."

"Because apparently," Victoire continued, pointing at my love bite. "She got this little bite here, and they didn't get there."

"Don't tell me she doesn't want to wear the dress," Dom said, groaning.

"If you hate it so much, wear it," Rox said, shrugging. Seeing my confused face, she continued, "If you wear it, my dear cousin shall rip it off tonight, and then, you can't wear it anymore, because it's ripped."

"But –

Victoire didn't wait for my protest. She pushed me and the dress into the bathroom and locked the door. "No coming out till you wear it."

"I hate you, Vic," I said.

Victoire finally let me out after I wore the stupid dress. "James is going to be crawling," Rox commented.

"Piece of advice, don't dance with him all night," Dom said.

"Always picking on me," I mumbled. Dom ignored me.

"Play hard to get," she said. "James will be dying."

"I don't want to kill my own boyfriend," I said. Dom rolled her eyes.

"If you shut up, I'll make out with Lys all night to distract him from you and James," she offered.

"Just one question," I said. "Why me? Why do you guys only pick on me and not anyone else?"

Victoire grinned. "For one thing, you're more fun. We love teasing you because you get all angry and look like you're going to hex someone."

"We should be scared," Alice reasoned. "You being known as the best dueler in school and all."

"Yeah," Dom continued. "And because you're extremely tough, we like bringing out the touchy person in you. It's funny how you don't think twice before starting a duel with Flint and get annoyed even more if we tease you."

"Come on let's go down to the common room," Rox said.

I looked at the mirror one last time, morphed my hair into a blonde side braid, touched the red mark on my neck, and said a few last words before going down to the common room, "Damn you, James Potter."


	15. Victoire is Annoying

**A/N: Just a few happy chapters before we get to the real stuff. **

James's eyes widened when he saw me, and his face broke out in a smile. "See?" Dom whispered so only the girls could here. "I suggest asking him to do stuff for you, because judging by the look his giving you Ames, he's do absolutely anything to get you." James walked over.

"Hey," James said, pecking my lips. "You look amazing." All the girls looked at me like '_We told you'. _

"Not so bad yourself," I said, smiling at him. He put an arm around my waist.

"Have you girls been torturing Ames?" James asked, smirking.

"Definitely," Vic said.

"All day," Alice said.

"Thanks for giving her that love bite," Victoire said, laughing. "Good torture material."

"Can we not talk about it?" I said, groaning.

"At least it's a mark that you're mine," James said, kissing me.

"Ooh kay, save the making out for after the ball," Alice said. James took my hand, and together we went down to the Great Hall.

.

James handed me a glass of wine. "Thanks," I said, as I sipped from my glass. He laughed at Fred who was glaring at Lorcan and Rox dancing until Alice pulled him to the dance floor.

"I'm guessing you got rid of the "horrible dress"?" James asked curiously.

"James, I'm wearing it," I said, rolling my eyes at his idiocy. I set my glass down. "Let's dance."

"So let me get this straight," James said, as we slow danced. "You hate this dress?"

"Uh huh," I said, my arms wrapped around his neck. His chocolate brown eyes never left mine which I found amazing. He didn't stare at my chest. His eyes were staring into mine, just where I wanted them.

After dancing some more, I spotted Vic, Molly and Alice at the drinks table, so I said, "I'm gonna go talk to the girls." James nodded and proceeded to talk to Fred.

"Hey girls," I said. "Enjoying the ball?"

"Who cares about that?" Vic exclaimed. _Not again. _"So much chemistry between you and James. Ugh, it's only 10 pm."

"Are you in a rush or something?" I questioned.

"I just want you and James to go home and have a fun night. Then on the 2nd of January, I'm having a girls' gathering, so you can tell us exactly what happened."

"Wait a minute, Vic," Molly said. "You want her to describe what happened? Because I'm good without the details." Alice snorted.

"There's Fred! Bye girls!" and she ran off towards her boyfriend.

James walked over. Victoire winked at me. "Hello ladies," he said and kissed me. "Oi, cousin," Molly said, grinning. "We don't want you ripping each other's clothes off right here, right now." James rolled his eyes.

"Mind if I steal this girl for a dance?"

We had a blast, dancing all night, but finally, we had to go home. I grabbed on to James's arm since he had his Apparition license and I didn't, and he took us home.

I felt relieved to see our house. It was several stories high with tons of rooms that stored magical creatures. James yelped and I turned around. "Ginger!" I exclaimed, picking up the Kneazle from James's head.

"Mistress Amelia!" our house-elf, Caramel came rushing forward.

"Hey, Caramel, you remember James, right?" I asked.

"Of course! Caramel always remembers Mistress Amelia's friends!" the elf exclaimed.

"How's Apollo doing?" I asked the elf. "Apollo is our hippogriff," I explained to James.

"The hippogriff is doing fine and so is the unicorn, and the other creatures! But, Caramel is really sorry, Mistress that Caramel has to go to Hogwarts and help clean up!"

"It's ok, Caramel. Bye," and with that, the elf Disapparated. "Sorry about that, James."

"Wasn't your hippogriff with your parents in Brazil?"

"We have two hippogriffs." I shrugged.

"I think your house is awesome. Have you ever realized that we were always meeting at mine or Fred's house?" James asked.

"Our house is too noisy I guess. Let me show you around the house. Ginger, go to the twins' room and stay there," I said to the kneazle.

I showed him around the house, and finally, we got to my room. "My room's not exactly neat, so no making fun of me," I said.

*JAMES's POV*

Amelia's room was a large square room. On one wall there were Puddlemere United posters with the occasional picture of a Harpies player. On the same wall, she hung a few signed jerseys. Apparently, she didn't wear them and chose to wear the others that were not signed.

On the second wall, there were a few Gryffindor banners and flags, and in the middle, was a picture of last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team, holding the cup.

I turned around and smiled at Amelia. "You know how to decorate," I complimented. She stuck her tongue out at me.

Something caught my attention. On her bedside table, there was a framed picture of her, Fred and me celebrating finishing our OWLs. "Remember when we took that picture?" she asked.

"Yeah I answered. Is that…?" I picked up the folded piece of parchment and opened it.

_Ames,_

_How are your holidays so far? I'm glad you and Fred are working at the joke shop. _

_My summer has been fun but boring. I'm not making sense, am I? It's fun here in Spain and stuff, but no pranks whatsoever, so that makes it boring. Also, there's this little problem that I can't understand a word these people say. _

_Missing you. _

_J.S.P._

_P.S: See you September 1. _

"You still have that?" I asked Amelia. She nodded.

"Come," she said. I followed her to the third wall, where a majority of pictures were hung. "This is you and Fred as canaries after eating Canary Creams." I laughed.

"I remember," I said. "And that's you, Fred and I singing."

"Oh my God it was horrible," Ames said. "I want to show you something else, but don't laugh at me and call me sappy." She opened the wardrobe and started rummaging through clothes. "Aha!"

"A book?" I questioned, confused.

"I don't think you're going to remember, but-" She opened the book and in it, was two dry flowers.

"Wait a minute –oh!"

_"My mum told me to come play with you," a girl with green hair said, sitting down next to Fred and me. _

_"You have green hair," I remarked. _

_"Yeah, so?" the girl said. "You're being judemtal. Judemenal? Jugemetal? Judgemental. Anyway, what are you doing?" _

_"Planning pranks," I said with a shrug. "We're going to blow up a gnome." _

_"Well, that's a stupid plan," the girl said. "Why blow up a gnome and run, so that the others will be after you? I say blow them all up. Saves a lot of time." _

_._

_BOOM_

_"Well, we need some sort of pact for our friendship," Fred said thoughtfully. _

_"Uncle Ron said to never trust anyone to force us into an unbreakable vow," I said. "Here. This rose will be the symbol of our friendship."_

_"Um, thanks," the girl who's name turned out to be Amelia said. "But isn't that a bit too girly for you?" _

"James? James? JAMES POTTER!"

"I'm awake," I said. "Sort of zoned out."

"You were thinking about the rose, weren't you?"

"Yeah. Sort of."

"Do you remember what the other one was for?"

_"So… how'd you do?"_

_"Failed Divination for sure, did pretty well in Defense and Transfiguration. You?" I asked. _

_"I'm expecting a T in History of Magic, maybe a D in Ancient Runes, unless I can scrape up an A. Charms, Defense and Transfiguration were good. Herbology and Potions weren't half bad, and I'm sure I'll be getting an O in Care of Magical Creatures. I'm a Scamander," Amelia said sitting down under the oak tree. _

_"What are you going to do in the summer?" I asked. _

_"I'm going to work part time at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with Fred. I heard you're going to Canary Islands. I always wanted to see that place. I love beaches," Ames said, looking thoughtful. _

_"Here you go," I said, giving her a flower. "Reminder of the first day we met." _

_"Is it me or does James Potter have a soft side?" Ames said, smirking. "You are so sappy. I should hex your arse into the next week. Maybe you'd wake up…" _

"But you kept it anyway? I bloody love you." Amelia grinned.

"Enough with the cheesy stuff," she said.

*AMELIA'S POV*

"I swear we're becoming less fun ever since we started dating," I said, sitting down on my bed.

"Not true," James said, sitting down next to me. He brushed my side braid away from my neck and touched the red mark. "I'm sorry I gave you that."

"You don't have to apologize," I said, but then quickly added. "Unless Victoire told you to do it, then you better get down on your knees and apologize a hundred time."

"My girlfriend, so selfless," James said sarcastically.

"I _am _awesome," I said reasonably.

"And apparently modest," James added. I punched his arm.

"You forgot that I have good taste," I said.

"Yeah you do," James said, grinning. "You're also the best Seeker in years, known as the best at dueling in school, smart –

"Woah, smart? I got a T in History of Magic," I said. James laughed.

"But you're smart in life. You know what to do, _and _you get top marks in Defense, Transfiguration and Charms without studying." I grinned.

"Which Victoire hates," I added.

"You're one of the bravest Gryffindors in school," James continued. "You hate it when people try to fight your battles, you're fun, you don't care who you hex as long as they deserved it, and finally, I'm sure you're going to be a kick ass Auror. You really are bloody awesome, and I love you. You're red in the face." That made me blush even more. I looked down.

James lifted my face up with his hand and kissed me. Next thing I knew, he was on top of me and we were making out.

.

I woke up to the sound of someone opening the door of my bathroom. I opened my eyes and squinted. There was James, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He had another towel in his hand and was using it to dry the back of his head.

Then it hit me that I was in bed.

Naked.

"You're up," James said. "Good because it's noon and I thought you died in your sleep." I groaned and put a pillow over my face.

"Did you have to me so loud while opening the door? I want to sleep considering the ball ended at one and we didn't exactly sleep till 3 or 4 am. I am exhausted."

"Happy New Year to you too," James said sarcastically, before bending down to remove the pillow from my face and kissing my forehead. "Victoire dropped by, by the way."

"How long have you been awake?" I murmured, getting up and throwing a random Puddlemere jersey on.

"She came here about half an hour ago," James explained. "I was getting ready to take a shower, and um –

"Don't tell me you were wearing nothing but a towel," I said.

"Well, yeah," he said. "Sorry. She'll give you hell."

"Why did she even show up anyway?"

"She said you guys mixed up Charms books," James said, shrugging. "And said that if you're not at Shell Cottage at 5 pm, she's coming here to, and I quote, "drag her obviously currently naked ass home"." I rolled my eyes.

"I think Caramel left us some food in the kitchen. Help yourself while I take a shower," I said, yawning. I gave him one last kiss before grabbing some fresh clothes and heading to the bathroom.


	16. Room of Requirement

"I really love your house, Ames," James said, looking around. I sat opposite him in the kitchen.

"You haven't met Apollo yet," I said, grinning. "He'll eat you for sure."

"Who keeps two hippogriffs for pets?"

"Hagrid," I said, shrugging. "And us."

"And why would Apollo eat me with my amazing good looks and charms?" James asked cockily.

"He tried eating Alex Smith," I said. James frowned.

"You mentioned going out with Alex Smith in July," he said. "You brought him here before Fred and me?"

"Actually, I was riding Apollo and landed in his front yard. Are you kidding me, James?" I frowned back at him, but then added playfully, "Rumor has it that your ex, Iris Stevenson was invited to stay at Potter Manor the summer before fifth year."

"What?!" James exclaimed incredulously. "We only went out on one date."

"That's not what Iris said…" I trailed off, amused.

"Ah well," James said, catching on. "I suppose you remember Theo Macmillan? Ugh, I hated that guy."

"Jealous bloke."

"Shut it." I laughed.

"You went out with Celine Jace last year," I pointed out. "She was a total slut, that one."

"Jealous."

"Oh, shut it." James laughed this time. "I'm going to go to Vic's now," I said, standing up.

"I thought she said 5 pm?"

"I'll just go now and get some dinner with me on the way back," I said, shrugging. "Love you. And don't go near Apollo without my supervision." James grinned.

"I'm going to go to Fred's place. Have fun," he said, winking.

"Not really," I murmured.

.

I got tortured by Vic a little. James said he had fun with Fred. That was the end of our day. At around midnight, we climbed into bed.

The horrible part?

My dream.

_I was flying on my Lightning Bolt following something golden- probably the snitch. _

_I felt a pulling sensation taking me, and the winds seem to pull me all the way to Hogwarts._

_Suddenly, I was in the Room of Requirement. There were scraps of wood everywhere and I couldn't really make out what it was supposed to be. _

_Then I saw them._

_Pucey, Montague and Flint. _

"_Find it," Pucey growled. "If you don't, there's no way we can defeat the Mudbloods. I didn't go through all the trouble of teaching at this cursed school for nothing!" _

"_Why don't you lift a finger and try finding it?" Flint mumbled. I felt something tugging on me, pulling me towards this room. The dream felt so real. Pain traveled through my body. I shuddered, but the tugging feeling did not stop. _

Then I woke up, gasping. It was a dream. James was still sleeping peacefully next to me.

Something wasn't right though. Hogwarts was in trouble.

Then again, how would I know through a dream? Why take James for nothing?

I scrambled out of bed, not caring that I was in a _K. Bell_ Puddlemere jersey and some sweatpants. I threw on some shoes.

But James.

I couldn't just let him wake up and not find me, so I wrote a quick note telling him where I was and that if I wasn't back by the time he woke up, he should get his dad and come find me.

After putting the note, it dawned on me that I didn't have my apparition license. I focused my mind on the 3 Ds.

This was a really bad time to splinch myself.

Thankfully, I made it outside the Honeydukes in one piece. I made sure no one was looking and ran towards the cellar.

.

I ran to the 7th floor corridor and found the empty wall without anyone of the students staying over the holidays spotting me.

_I need to find Pucey, Flint and Montague. I need to find Pucey, Flint and Montague. I need to find Pucey, Flint and Montague. _

The door appeared. I opened it and ran inside. I could have fainted from the shock. My dream _was _real. I hid behind a large pile of wood.

"_Confringo!" _Pucey shouted and the pile of wood exploded. "If it isn't my least favorite student." I gripped my wand. Montague charged at me.

"_Aresto Momentum!" _he started running in slow motion. "_Bombarda!" _I exploded the wood Flint was examining. He growled and gripped his wand.

"_Crucio!" _he exclaimed. I ducked and the spell hit another pile of wood behind me.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I tried disarming him, but Pucey blocked my spell. "_Impedimenta!" _Flint tripped. Pucey shook his head. "_Stupefy_!"

"_Crucio!" _Montague was behind me when he cast the spell. I shrieked in pain. If only I had woken James up…

I was too busy trying to block Pucey's spells that I didn't notice Flint firing an "_Incendio." _Literally firing so that my leg caught fire.

"_Aguamenti_," I mumbled, turning it off. "_Locomotor Mortis!" _Flint deflected the spell. It didn't matter that I was the best dueler in school. I was fighting a losing battle. 3 vs 1.

"_Mobilicorpus!"_ Pucey tried levitating me, but I was quick. I intercepted it.

"_Obscuro!" _A blindfold appeared over Flint's eyes. I ripped off my dragon fang necklace and stabbed him in the arm. "_Petrificus Totalus!" _Once again, Pucey was too quick for me. I tried to stun him, but Montague sent another Crucio flying at me.

"_Sectumsempra!" _Pucey exclaimed.

"_Protrego!" _I deflected the spell.

Flint, still blindfolded with a wounded arm, managed to hit me with a bone-breaking curse on my own wand arm. I dropped the wand.

Shit. I tried picking it up with my left hand, but that was my mistake.

"_Serpensortia!" _a snake wrapped around my left arm. I tried using my broken arm to stupefy it, but it was no use, the more I tried, the more its fangs dug into my skin. Pain surged through my entire body.

I knew I lost. Finally, I managed to stun the snake. My wand fell from my broken arm, and my knees buckled. I fell to the ground.

"_Rennervate," _Montague woke the snake up, and it climbed my arm, heading towards my neck. Montague fled from the scene, and Pucey removed the blindfold from Flint's face. Both of them sported smiles of triumph. My vision obscured.

"_Crucio," _Pucey said, grinning and Flint laughed mightily. "_Crucio, _you little piece of filth." Blood started pouring from my cheek. My broken arm slumped to one side, and the other poisoned one hopelessly trying to grip my wand. I was on my knees. I screamed, but it was hopeless.

Then, I thought about James. When I die, what is he going to do?

Everything was blurry. Pucey sent some more fire, burning the skin showing through my ripped pants, and I made no attempt to stop him. The snake coiled around my neck. I braced myself.

Pucey sent another Cruciatus at me, and I fell to the side, wishing I'd just hear Avada Kedavra, and it would be over with. I would die.

I thought about my family. They're going to be devastated.

"Kill me already," I croaked. Pucey and Flint laughed.

"_Serpensortia," _Flint said. Another snake came out. It wrapped around my burnt leg, clearly not satisfied with the quality of my flesh, but it bit me, and once again, poison surged through my entire body. Flint kicked my side, and I rolled over, so that my face was facing the ceiling. Blood dripped into my mouth. A few more Cruciatuses later, I couldn't scream anymore. The two snakes wrapped around me.

"One last time. Crucio," Pucey laughed as he said it. "And now, Avada Ked-

The door of the Room burst open, "Stupefy!" James yelled. My vision was too blurry, but I could make out Flint slumping to the ground. Mr. Potter tied up Pucey with magical ropes. James picked up the two snakes with his bare hands and threw them to the side. He knelt over me.

"Jame…" I tried saying his name, but I couldn't. More blood trickled into my mouth.

"Ames!" he pleaded. "Don't. Oh my god, you're arm's broken, you're burnt, you're all bloody. The snakes! Poison! Are you okay? Of course you're not! Dad!" He took my head into his lap.

*JAMES' POV*

This was not okay. Dad stunned Pucey, and sent a signal to a few Aurors. He knelt beside me.

"Amelia, can you hear us?" he asked my girlfriend.

"J-

"Ssh, we'll take you to St. Mungos," I said, stroking her bloody hair. The snakes hissed, but my dad made them vanish.

"OH MY DEAR GOODNESS. WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" McGonagall rushed to the scene with Madam Pomfrey at her side.

"Flint and Pucey!" I exclaimed. "They did this to her!"

"Mon-monta," Amelia began. I cut her off.

Madam Pomfrey knelt next to Flint and removed a bloody fang from his arm tied to a broken string –Amelia's necklace. I took it from the nurse and stored it in my pocket.

Amelia opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes closed. She fell unconscious.

"Harry," McGonagall ordered. "Madam Pomfrey will stay with Pucey and Flint until your reinforcements arrive. Azkaban, for sure. Send out more Aurors to capture Montague. I will accompany you to St. Mungos. Miss Scamander was one of my best students, and she was going to be a wonderful Auror." I could have sworn I saw McGonagall tear up, but I didn't care because I started crying too.

The Headmistress conjured a stretcher, took us to her office, and we all flooed to St. Mungos.


End file.
